From Friendship to Love
by elang4
Summary: Set during the first episode of season 3. Lorelai goes to make up with Luke because she really needs a friend. They have a long talk which then leads somewhere. At the same time, Tristan has returned from military school and is back at Chilton. With Rory growing bored of Dean and getting annoyed with Jess, will she fall for the boy who made her first year hell at school?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know you'll probably all hate me but I had this idea for a new story. I'm going to put Life is a Rollercoaster and Written in the Stars on the back burner for the moment as I don't really know what to do next with them.**

 **So this story will start in the first episode of season 3. Lorelai goes to make up with Luke because she really needs a friend. They have a long talk which then leads somewhere. At the same time, Tristan has returned from military school and is back at Chilton. With Rory growing bored of Dean and getting annoyed with Jess, will she fall for the boy who made her first year hell at school?**

Chapter 1

Lorelai got up out of bed and was craving some coffee. She looked at the time and she realised she had slept in. Rory was back from Washington but had obviously got herself to school. She found a note on the kitchen table. _Didn't want to wake you. Thought you needed a lie in. Please don't hate me but I drank the last of our coffee. There wasn't much left. Take this as an opportunity to go to Luke's and make up! Love you, Rory. xxx_

Lorelai sighed. She did want to make up with Luke but the last time she went there it just felt wrong. Luke was acting like himself and she didn't like it. She heard the phone ring but she let it go to answer phone. Her heart sank when she heard the familiar voice. "Lor, I really want to talk to you. I'm sorry about how everything was left. Please, can you call me?" She went up to the phone and deleted the message. He'd been calling a lot but she really didn't want to talk to him. She sighed and knew she had to talk to someone about this. It couldn't be Rory because she was hurt by what had happened as well. Sookie had just come back from her honeymoon so she didn't want to burden her with this. She knew instantly who she wanted to talk to. Luke.

She grabbed her coat and made the decision to go to the diner. She walked across the square and hesitated when she reached the diner. She looked through the window and was relieved to find it relatively empty. She saw Luke behind the counter refilling the coffee machine. She took a deep breath and then went inside. Luke turned round when he heard the bells and saw who it was.

"Hey." Lorelai said quietly, going up to the counter.

"Hey." Luke said shortly.

Lorelai could feel tears prick her eyes when she heard the shortness in his voice. "I really need some coffee right now." She said quietly.

"Coming right up." Luke said turning his back to her to get her some coffee.

"And a friend." She added.

Luke froze for a moment.

"Luke, please." Lorelai said. "I really need my best friend right now."

Luke turned round and placed her coffee infront of her. "I'm your best friend?" He said surprised.

"Well yeh. Apart from Sookie and Rory but I can't really talk about this with them." Lorelai said. "Please?" She asked, tears threatening to fall.

Luke noticed them and sighed. "Come on up." He said in a softer tone.

Lorelai let out a breath. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"Caesar, hold the fort!" Luke called.

"Will do, boss!" Caesar called back.

Lorelai then followed Luke upstairs to his apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Chilton, Rory was talking to Paris by the lockers when Paris stopped and looked over Rory's shoulder. "Well, well, well, look who's back." She said.

Rory looked behind her and was surprised to find Tristan walking down the corridor towards them. She looked at Paris. "How come he's back?"

"No idea." Paris shrugged.

"I thought he was at military school." Rory said.

"Guess he transferred back." Paris said.

Tristan reached them. "Miss me girls?" He smirked.

"As if. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know." Paris retorted.

"Ouch!" Tristan chuckled. "I see you got over me pretty quickly, Paris."

"Yeh well that happens when you meet a nice guy who doesn't play with people's feelings." She said.

"You've met someone?" Tristan asked.

"In Washington." Paris said. "Not that it's any of your business."

Tristan smirked and looked at Rory. "How about you, Mary?"

"I second what Paris said. The world doesn't revolve around you." Rory said.

"Well not the warm welcome I was hoping for. I'll leave you to it then." He smirked and walked off.

"Ok was it me or was that weird?" Rory said to Paris. "No back chat, no anything. He just left."

"It was sort of weird." Paris admitted. She shrugged. "Maybe military school's changed him."

"Yeh. Maybe." Rory said watching Tristan disappear down the corridor.

"Come on or we'll be late for class." Paris said.

Rory followed her giving one last glance down the corridor.

* * *

Lorelai walked into Luke's apartment and sat down on his sofa. She put her head in her hands. "I'm such an idiot." She said.

Luke sighed but went and sat next to her. "You're not an idiot." He said.

"Really?" Lorelai said. She looked up at him. "First, I'm a total jerk to you and accuse you of not caring about Rory when I know she's one of the few people in this town you do care about and then I believe I've finally found it, only to find out it was just my fantasy again. I believe him and fall for him again and then he walks away like he always does." She rambled. "I'm such an idiot. Luke, I'm so sorry for blaming you for the accident. Please, please can we be friends again because I don't think I could bear to lose you as well?" She said wiping some tears away that had fallen, embarrassed.

Luke couldn't take it anymore and put his arm round her. "You've always got me." He said softly.

Lorelai looked up at him and let out a breath. "Thank you." She said quietly. "God you're such a good guy. I mean you're one of the few constants in my life and then I treat you like crap. You've always been there for me and Rory and you've done so much for us all over the years. I just...I don't want you to think I take you for granted because, trust me, I know what it feels like not to have you there and it feels awful." She said. She then groaned. "And then I go and fall for Chris and he just walks away like he always does."

"Lorelai, what happened?" Luke asked.

"Chris came back when Rory got her sling taken off. He said he'd broken up with Sherry. So to cheer him up, we invited him to Sookie and Jackson's wedding. Rory loved having him around and so did I. We reconnected and it felt different to before. He promised he would stay around this time. God I'm so stupid. I always fall for it!" She exclaimed. "I really thought I was finally going to have the whole package. Now he's going to have that with...her." She said quietly.

"With who? Sherry?" Luke asked.

"Yeh. She rang him while we were at the wedding and told him she was pregnant." Lorelai said. "He said he wanted to go back to her. He wanted to do it right this time. And then he just...left." She said.

Luke sighed. "You've got to stop him treating you like this. You're an amazing person and you deserve more than that. You deserve someone who will treat you like you should be treated." He said. "You need to forget about him. If he can't see how amazing you are, you don't need him. Find someone who will love you."

Lorelai looked up and at that moment, they locked eyes. She suddenly saw it. She suddenly saw what Sookie had told her. _'Look into his eyes, it's right there.'_ She had said. Beside her on that sofa was the one guy who had looked out for her and had been there for her even when he had no obligation to. Slowly she felt her head lean forward and before she knew what was happening, she felt his lips against hers. It felt right. It felt good. They pulled away after a moment or two. "I...I'm sorry..." Lorelai said quietly.

"Don't." Luke said and leaned forward and they kissed again.

Lorelai then grabbed his hand and pulled him up and started to pull him towards the bed.

"Lorelai, wait." Luke said.

"What?"

"I can't do this." Luke said.

"Oh." Lorelai said quietly. She suddenly felt embarrassed. "I guess I should um go..."

"No. That's not what I meant." Luke said. "I meant I can't do this when you're like this. You're upset over Chris. I don't want to take advantage of you."

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "And that's why you're Luke. You're not taking advantage of me, I promise. I want this. Really." She said.

Luke hesitated for a moment and then went over to lock the door to the apartment.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm not the only one who lives here." Luke reminded her.

"Oh. Yeh." She said.

Luke locked the door and then went back over to her. He took her hand. "You really want this?" He asked.

"I really want this." She nodded.

Luke smiled and led her over to the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Chilton, it was lunch and Rory went into the canteen alone as Paris was off doing something for the paper. She sat down with her food and book and started reading. Soon after, she felt someone stand next to her table. She was surprised to see it was Tristan.

"And she's reading again. How novel." He smirked.

"What do you want?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you look lonely." He joked.

"It's a free country." She said.

Tristan smirked and sat down opposite her.

"So I thought you were at military school." Rory said.

"I was." He nodded. "Got transferred back here on good behaviour."

"You? Good behaviour?" Rory raised her eyebrows.

Tristan chuckled. "Yeh well in military school you can't really get away with much." He said. "I guess it was good for me really."

Rory was surprised at his honesty. "Yeh well...good." She said.

"They said I should do my last year here and then graduate. It would look better for colleges." He said.

"You're thinking of going to college?" Rory asked surprised.

"It's one way to get away from my family." He joked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "So it's nothing about your education then." She said sarcastically.

"Well I want that too." He admitted. "You're still going to Harvard right?" He asked.

"Yeh, well if I get in." She said.

"You will." He said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're the smartest person at this school, along with Paris." He said honestly.

Rory was surprised by his compliment. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He said. He then tried his luck. "How about I take you for a coffee after school?"

Rory was shocked. "Oh um well I sort of have plans. I'm meeting um Dean..." She said, somehow embarrassed by that.

"Oh. You're still with bag boy?" Tristan asked, disappointed.

"Yeh." Rory said quietly.

"Oh ok." He said. "Well I better let you go back to your reading." He said getting up and started to walk away.

"Maybe another time?" Rory said without even thinking about what she was saying.

"Really?" Tristan asked surprised.

Rory gave him a small smile. "I want to hear more about military school."

"See you around, Mary." He smirked and walked out of the canteen.

Rory couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She didn't know why but she felt like Tristan had changed. He had lost some of that cockiness and arrogance. She went back to her book but couldn't really concentrate for the rest of lunch.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai were lying under the covers cuddling into each other.

"Luke..." Lorelai said quietly.

"Yeh?"

"Was this a mistake?" She worried. "I mean, did I force you? I didn't want to. It just...you were saying those things and then the kiss and then I just felt...I don't know." She started freak out.

"Lorelai, calm down." Luke said softly. "If you think I'm going to leave, you're wrong. I've wanted this for a while. For quite a while actually." He admitted.

"You have?" She asked, calming down a little.

"Ever since I met you." He admitted.

"What?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Something intrigued me about you that first day you came bursting through the doors of the diner and demanding coffee. You came in and followed me everywhere, annoying the hell out of me, demanding coffee. When I told you to wait your turn, you started asking what my birthday was. I eventually gave in and to shut you up, I told you what my birthday was. You then ripped out a horoscope from a newspaper and wrote something down on it and then handed it to me. It read that I would meet an annoying woman that day and if I gave you coffee, you would go away. So I gave you coffee." He smiled at the memory.

"But I didn't go away." Lorelai smiled, turning around to face him.

"You told me to keep that horoscope in my wallet and one day, it would bring me luck." He smiled. He grabbed his wallet from his bedside table and took out a piece of paper. "Here."

Lorelai was stunned. "You kept this."

"I kept it." He said.

"Luke..." She said quietly.

"You're an amazing person, Lorelai. I'm not going to leave. I would never do that to you." He said.

Lorelai gave him a watery smile and leaned over to kiss him. "You're an amazing guy too. One of the best out there." She smiled.

"So this, what we did..." He said.

"Not a mistake." She smiled, snuggling into him.

 **So what do you think? Review and let me know if it's worth continuing! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you so much for your reviews, faves and follows! Just to reiterate, I will be continuing with The Road to Happiness but I'm putting the other two stories on the back burner for now. :)**

Chapter 2

Lorelai went to the inn after the diner and immediately went to the kitchen to see Sookie. "Hey Sook!" She said not being able to hide her giddiness.

"Ok what's up with you? You seem happy." Sookie said.

"I went to Luke's." She said.

"Aw you made up?" Sookie smiled.

"You could say that..." Lorelai blushed slightly.

Sookie looked at her suspiciously. "What happened?"

"I saw it, Sook. You know when you told me to look into his eyes and that it was right there. I saw it..." She admitted.

"Hang on..." Sookie said catching on. Lorelai smiled giddily at her. "Oh my god, you and Luke!" She exclaimed.

"Me and Luke." She smiled.

"Oh my god, this is so great!" Sookie enthused and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Sook." Lorelai smiled. "I need to tell Rory though..." She said slightly worried.

"Rory loves Luke. Surely she will be happy?" Sookie said

Lorelai shrugged. "I don't know. What if she isn't happy?"

"Why don't you wait til you talk to her before you start worrying?" Sookie said.

"Yeh I guess..."

* * *

Meanwhile, it was the end of the day at school and Rory was walking out deep in thought. She wasn't looking where she was going and suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up and immediately felt a jolt go through her.

"Eyes on the road, Mary!" Tristan smirked.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed.

"You need a lift home?" He offered.

"Um no thanks, I take the bus." She said.

"You mean the bus that is just leaving?" Tristan smirked.

Rory looked up. "Damn it! Damn Paris! She had to talk about something for the paper after school."

"My car's over there. Let me gift you a lift. The next bus could take ages." He said. "I know the way from when we had our rehearsal there for Romeo and Juliet."

Rory sighed. "Ok fine."

She followed and got into the car with him and he started driving to Stars Hollow. Rory glanced at him. "So you liked military school?" He asked.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't say I liked it but I guess it was good for me. It made me miss Chilton though."

"So your dad just let you transfer back like that?" Rory asked.

"Well the military school talked to him and they said I had done well and that I would be better going back here for my last year. They then talked to Headmaster Charleston and he agreed on the condition that I behave and do no more stupid pranks." He said.

"And you're going to stick to that?" Rory raised her eyebrows.

Tristan smirked. "Well I'll make sure I don't get caught this time."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Good to see you haven't changed completely." She said sarcastically.

"Yeh well what would be fun about me turning into a goody goody?" He smirked.

Rory just shook her head. "My house is just down here." He said pointing to a road.

Tristan turned down the road and Rory directed him into the driveway. Her heart sank when she saw Dean waiting outside the house. She immediaely saw him start to scowl when he spotted Tristan.

"I better go." Rory said. "Thanks for the lift."

"You going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yeh I'll be ok. I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"See you Mary." He smiled. He watched Rory walk up to Dean and then he left.

"Hey." Rory said.

"What is he doing back?" Dean demanded. "And what were you doing letting him drive you back?"

Rory sighed. "He's transferred back to Chilton for his final year. And I missed my bus and he offered me a lift. It was either that or wait for ages for the next bus."

"You could have called me." Dean said.

"That would have taken too much time. Dean, he just gave me a lift. It's not big deal!" She said getting annoyed.

"He likes you Rory! I thought you hated him!" He said angrily.

"I did but he's different. He's actually being nice to me so I guess military school was good for him." Rory said. "I'm allowed guy friends!"

"Not ones who want to sleep with you!" Dean shouted.

"God Dean! Don't you trust me?" Rory shouted back. "You're always like this. You were like it with Tristan, then Jess, then Tristan again! If you don't trust me, maybe we should split up." She said.

"What?" Dean said shocked.

"This isn't working anymore. You get jealous over everyone. It shouldn't be like this if you trust me. I think we should call it a day." Rory said.

"No Rory! I love you!" He exclaimed.

"I...I don't think I love you anymore." She said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Rory..." Dean said hurt.

"I'm sorry Dean. But it's over. I have to go." She said and then she rushed into the house. She closed the door behind her and let out a deep breath.

"Rory? That you?" Lorelai called.

"Yeh it's me." Rory said going into the living room. She saw Lorelai sat on the sofa waiting for her. "So I guess your day wasn't as eventful as mine." She sighed sitting down next to her mom.

"I wouldn't count on it.." Lorelai said nervously. "Is everything ok?" She asked concerned.

Rory sighed. "Well Tristan's back at Chilton and I've just broken up with Dean." She said.

"Oh hon..." She said sympathetically. "Are you ok?"

"Surprisingly I feel a bit relieved." Rory admitted. "It just wasn't working anymore. Dean gets jealous over everything and I felt suffocated. I..I don't love him anymore." She said quietly.

"Aw hon. Well you can't help how you feel. You're really ok though?" She asked.

"I think I am." Rory gave her a small smile.

"So bible boy's back?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep! And it seems like military school did him good. He was different. He was nice for once." Rory said.

"Wow well that's a turn up for the books." Lorelai said.

Rory smirked. "Yeh." She then remembered. "You said you had an eventful day as well. What happened?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. "I went back to Luke's." She smiled.

"Aw you made up? That's so good!" Rory smiled happily.

"Yeh we made up. But..um..that wasn't all." She said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"Promise me you won't freak out." She said.

"Ok now I feel worried." Rory said.

"We kissed." Lorelai admitted.

Rory was shocked. "What? How? How did that happen?"

"We went up to his apartment and we talked. I told him all about what happened with your dad. I needed to talk to someone about it." She said trying to read Rory's expression. "I apologised for being a jerk to him and he said some really nice things. I looked up at him and I just...saw it. Before I knew it, we were kissing" She said.

"Um..ok..wow..." Rory said shocked.

"We sort of got caught up in the moment and it may have gone further..." She admitted.

"Ewwww ok no more details needed!" Rory exclaimed. She sat there for a minute not saying anything.

"Rory..."

"Are you sure Luke's not a rebound from dad?" Rory asked worried. "I mean you can't just sleep with him and then ditch him. It's Luke! The town's Luke. Our Luke. He can't just be the rebound guy."

"He's not." Lorelai reassured her. "Rory, I know this seems sudden but we've known each other for years. It felt right. And he felt the same. He kept the horoscope..." She said quietly smiling at the memory.

"Horoscope?" Rory asked confused.

Lorelai retold the story Luke had told her. "He kept it in his wallet all these years."

Rory smiled a little at that. "Well it was obvious he had fallen for you." She said. She then became serious again though. "But that just means it's even more important that he's not the rebound guy. You can't mess him around, mom. Please." She said.

"I don't want to mess him around. Today was...amazing. He was so lovely to me and I realised how much he meant to me. I think I may be falling for him, Rory. I really do." She admitted.

Rory relaxed a little. "So this is for real? You're sure?"

"I'm sure. We want to start something. We talked about it and we agreed we both wanted this." Lorelai said.

Rory let out a big breath. "Wow. Well big day for both of us then eh?" She said.

"Yeh." Lorelai gave her a small smile. "So...you're ok with me and Luke? Because if you aren't..." She said.

"I want you to be happy, mom. Are you happy?" Rory asked

"Yeh. I'm happy." Lorelai smiled.

"Then I'm ok with it. I mean it'll be a bit weird to start with, I mean it's Luke, but I like Luke. You're good together." Rory smiled.

Lorelai sighed with relief. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Well I'm going to go study." Rory said getting up.

"Ok hon." Lorelai smiled.

Rory walked off to her room.

Lorelai sat their for a moment and smiled to herself. She reached for the phone and rang the familiar number.

"Luke's?"

"Hey..it's me." She said.

"Oh hey." His voice softened.

"Can you talk?" She asked.

"Yeh hang on one minute." He said, taking the phone into the storeroom. "Yeh I'm good."

"I just wanted to say I've told Rory." Lorelai said.

"Oh yeh? And?" He asked nervous.

"She was surprised to begin with but she's good with it. She's happy for us." Lorelai smiled.

"Oh well good." He smiled relieved.

"So um well I guess I should let you get back to the diner..." She said.

"You free tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Yeh, why?"

"Be ready for 7. I want to take you out for dinner." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "Ok. Where are we going?"

"Surprise." He smirked.

"Aw Luke, come on!" She whined.

"Nope! You'll have to wait!" He chuckled.

"Fine!" She pouted. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She said.

"I look forward to it." He smiled.

"Me too." Lorelai smiled. "Bye Luke."

"Bye." He smiled.

Lorelai hung up the phone and a giddy smile appeared on her face.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 3

The next morning, Lorelai and Rory were heading to Luke's for breakfast. As they arrived, Lorelai suddenly stopped.

"Mom?" Rory said confused.

"I...I..." Lorelai said.

Rory then smirked. "Mom, are you nervous about seeing him again?"

"It's Luke!" She exclaimed.

"Yeh I know. Mom, I thought you wanted this." Rory said starting to worry again.

"I know. I do. It's just, yesterday I was in a state and he comforted me. But today is just a normal day. How do I act?" Lorelai freaked.

"Act like you always do. Like the annoying coffee demanding customer." Rory joked.

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly.

"Well I'm going in because I'm starving and I need to get to school soon." Rory said, before heading inside. She went up to the counter and smiled at Luke. "Hey Luke!" She smiled.

"Hey Rory. Where's your mom?" He asked.

"Charming!" Rory joked.

"No I didn't mean that!" He quickly backtracked, worried he'd upset her.

"Luke, I was kidding. Mom's outside, psyching herself up." Rory smirked.

"Psyching herself up? To do what?" He asked.

"To see you again." Rory smiled. "She's a bit nervous."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Do you know what's going on in her head all the time?" Rory joked.

"Good point." He smirked. "Coffee?"

"Yes please! And pancakes." She grinned.

"Coming right up." He smiled and took the order to Caesar.

Rory glanced out of the window to see her mom pacing up and down. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the counter.

"Here's your liquid death." Luke said giving her a mug of coffee.

"Thanks!" Rory grinned.

Luke stood there for a minute, thinking that he should say something but he didn't know what.

"Luke?" Rory said quietly.

"Yeh?"

"I'm happy about you and mom." She smiled shyly. "I just...I just wanted you to know."

Luke smiled. "Good. And thank you." He then went to get her pancakes and brought them back to her.

At that time, Lorelai finally came in and slowly went and sat next to Rory. "You ordered without me?" She exclaimed.

"Yeh well I was hungry and I have to go soon." Rory said.

"Coffee?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked up at him and nodded. "Um yeh coffee please." She stammered.

"Here." He said handing her some.

They then stood and sat there just looking at each other but not saying anything.

"Oh my god, you're as bad as kids!" Rory exclaimed. "Now mommy is going to leave you to catch the bus but please say something to each other!" She then got up and grabbed her backpack. "Thanks for the food Luke." She said before leaving.

"You're welcome." Luke said.

Lorelai's lips started to twitch and then she laughed. "This is so stupid!"

"Exactly. I can normally never stop you talking." Luke smirked.

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly. "I have to talk because you're monosyllabic man!" She exclaimed.

"Oh really? Want to take that back?" Luke said grabbing her coffee and holding it over the sink.

"No, no the coffee! I'm sorry! You're not monosyllabic man, you're the king of words, if there was an Olympic event of talking you'd win!" She said.

Luke smirked and gave her back the mug.

"Meanie." Lorelai pouted, sipping her coffee.

"You still ok for 7?" He asked.

"Yeh 7's still good." She smiled.

"Good. So you want any food?" He asked.

"Nah I have to get to the inn." She sighed. She drank the rest of her coffee and then stood up. "See you later then?"

"See you later." He smiled and he watched her leave.

* * *

Rory arrived at school and walked to her lockers, only to find Tristan standing next to them. She felt butterflies in her stomach but she didn't know why.

"Hey Mary." He said as she walked up and opened her locker.

"Hey bible boy." She said.

"Bible boy?" He asked.

"What, you can give me a nickname but I can't give you one?" Rory asked.

Tristan smirked. "Fair enough."

Rory got her books left and went to leave but Tristan caught her arm. She was shocked by the spark of electricity that shot through her. "Tristan!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok with bag boy. He didn't look particularly happy." He said.

Rory sighed. "Yeh well he never was when I talked to other guys." She said.

"Was?" Tristan asked confused.

"I broke up with him." She said quietly.

"Oh." He said surprised. "Well um I'm sorry." He said.

"No you're not." She laughed. "You hated him."

"I didn't hate him." Tristan defended himself. Rory raised her eyebrows. "I didn't! I just...didn't think he was right for you."

"Really and who would be right for me?" She asked.

"I don't know. Someone who doesn't want to control who you talk to. Someone who treats you right." He shrugged.

"Yeh well those guys are one in a million." She sighed and walked off to class with Tristan watching her.

* * *

After school, Rory was walking out when, once again, Tristan appeared. "God how are you everywhere? You seem to be everywhere I look!" She exclaimed.

"Hallucinating about me, Mary?" He smirked.

"You wish." She shook her head.

"So I was thinking, you know how you said we could have a coffee sometime?" He said.

"Yeh..." Rory said.

"Well how about I take you out for a meal instead tomorrow night?" He suggested.

"A meal?" Rory said surprised.

"My treat." He tried to persuade her.

"I don't know..." Rory said.

"Please?" He said. He then sighed. "Look, I like you ok? I know I made your life hell before and I'm sorry about that. But I do really like you Rory. You're different to the other girls who go here. You're smart, funny, interesting. One meal, that's all I'm asking. If you don't want anything to do with me still afterwards, I'll leave you alone, I promise." He said.

Rory sighed. "I never said I didn't want anything to do with you." She said.

"So is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." She smiled. "But you better be prepared to pay a lot because I love my food." She joked.

"Thanks for the warning." He smirked. "See you tomorrow then, Mary."

"Bye bible boy." She rolled her eyes and walked to the bus stop.

She got back to Stars Hollow and before she could start heading home she heard footsteps behind her.

"Rory wait!" Jess called.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true?" She asked.

"You and Dean broke up." He said.

"Yeh it's true." She said quietly.

"Ok." He said. "So um...you want to come to the diner or something?"

"No thanks. I need to get home." She said, annoyed that Jess was just assuming she would get with him.

"I broke up with Shane." He said.

"Good for you." She said.

"Rory..."

"No!" She shook her head. "You can't do this to me! Not now! You were with Shane! You were kissing her infront of me! We would never work." She said.

"Rory..."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I'm going on a date tomorrow."

"You're what?" He asked surprised.

Rory sighed. "I'm sorry but with mom and Luke together, me and you dating would just feel weird. I...I think I like this guy..." She said.

"Fine whatever! Suit yourself." He snapped and stormed off.

Rory sighed watching him. She started walking home when she realised what she had said. _I think I like Tristan? Whoa, why did I say that? Am I...am I falling for Tristan?_

 **Hope you liked it! Luke and Lorelai's date will be in the next chapter and then Rory and Tristan's in the following! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter - Luke and Lorelai's date! :D**

Chapter 4

"Rory! Help!" Lorelai shouted from upstairs.

Rory ran upstairs and laughed when she went into her mom's room. There were clothes strew everywhere. "Wow, what's happened in there?"

"I've got no clothes!" Lorelai panicked. "Luke won't want to go out with me!"

"Mom, Luke wouldn't care if you wore a bin bag. He'd still want to go out with you. Just calm down." Rory reassured her, walking up to the bed and started going through the clothes. She picked up a nice navy blue dress and a black flowy cardigan. "There, wear that." She said handing them to her. "You look great in that dress."

"How did you do that?" Lorelai asked. "I've been staring at my clothes for an hour!"

"Just change." Rory laughed.

The doorbell then rang.

"Oh my god, it's 7 already! I didn't realise it was that late!" She panicked.

"Mom, calm down. Go change and I'll let Luke in." Rory said.

Rory then went downstairs and opened the door. She smiled when she saw how Luke was wearing some smart trousers and a nice shirt and holding a bunch of flowers. "Hey Luke, come on in." She said.

"Hey Rory." He said. "Is your mom ready?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Rory joked.

"My mistake." Luke smirked.

They sat down in the living room and went into an awkward silence.

"So where are you taking mom?" Rory asked.

"Just this nice restaurant. I know the people who own it." He said.

"Cool." Rory said.

"So um what are you up to this evening?" He asked awkwardly.

"Not much. Studying probably." She said.

"Good. That's good." He said.

At that point, Lorelai came down the stairs nervously. "Hey." She smiled, taking in his appearance. "You look...nice. Really nice." She said.

Luke stood up and smiled. "You look...beautiful." He said sincerely.

Lorelai smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere." She joked.

"Here, these are for you." He said giving her the flowers.

"Aw these are lovely. Thank you." She smiled giving them a smell.

"So um...you ready?" He asked.

"Yeh just let me get my hat from the oven." She said rushing off to the kitchen.

"I shouldn't ask, should I?" He said to Rory.

"I wouldn't." She joked.

"Ready!" Lorelai said coming back. She gave Rory a hug. "See you later hon."

"Have fun." Rory smiled.

They went to leave.

"Hey Luke?" Rory said.

"Yeh?" He said turning round.

"Have her back by 10." She grinned.

Luke smirked. "Yes m'am."

"Alright mom! Can we go now?" Lorelai played along.

"Yes have fun kids!" Rory grinned.

Luke and Lorelai laughed and then left. Rory went to the window and watched as Luke opened the passenger door open and helped Lorelai in. She smiled as she saw them drive off, knowing that this was a long time coming.

* * *

"Aw this is nice." Lorelai said as Luke held open the door to the restaurant for her and they walked in.

"Yeh it's a great place." He said leading her to a table.

"Don't we normally have to wait to be seated?" She asked.

"It's fine." He said.

Just then an older woman came up to their table. "You just sit yourself now, do you Lucas?" She joked.

"I tried to tell him!" Lorelai said.

Luke smirked and stood up. "Hey Maisy!" He smiled giving her a hug.

"It's good to see you." She smiled. "And you must be his lady friend, hello I'm Maisy." She smiled shaking Lorelai's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Lorelai smiled.

"Buddy!" Maisy called.

An older man came up and shook Luke's hand.

"And this is Lorelai." Maisy introduced her.

"Hang on, I didn't tell you my name." Lorelai said confused.

"Oh honey, Lucas has been talking about you for years." Maisy smiled, not noticing Luke's cheeks reddening.

"It's nice to meet you." Buddy smiled.

"You too." Lorelai smiled.

"We'll leave you to it." Maisy smiled. "He's a special one, this one." She smiled fondly at Luke.

"That's the word on the street." Lorelai smiled. She watched them leave and then looked back at Luke. "You've talked about me to them?" She teased.

"Yeh well they ask about my life so I tell them." He said embarrassed. "Maisy and Buddy were good friends with my parents so they ask me things."

"It's nice you have them. They seem lovely." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeh they're great people. Buddy helped me get the diner up and running and taught me about the business. So I come here a few times and let them know how I'm doing." He said.

"Aw that's nice." Lorelai smiled. She then grinned. "So you talked about me huh?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well seeing as you're my only friend, there's noone else to talk about."

"Kirk will be devastated!" Lorelai grinned.

Luke chuckled. "Yeh well, he'll get over it."

The food soon arrived and they tucked into their food. Lorelai looked up after a moment. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead." He said.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" She asked cautiously. "I mean I obviously know about Rachel but I've never seen you with anyone else."

"I've only had two." He said. "Rachel was the main one but I started dating this girl, Anna, after Rachel left. It wasn't that long before you and I met. I guess I was just lonely because of Rachel leaving. Anna and I only dated for a few months. We sort of fizzled out. She was nice, just not really my type."

Lorelai nodded. "Why did Rachel leave the last time? You never said. I thought it was going well."

Luke looked a bit embarrassed. "She um sort of knew I had feelings for you." He admitted.

"Oh Luke's I'm so sorry!" Lorelai exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"It's fine. I don't think my heart was really in it. I mean, Rachel's a great friend but I don't think we were suited to dating." He said. "While we're being honest, what happened between you and Max? I mean it seemed so serious and suddenly you had called of the wedding." Luke said.

Lorelai sighed. "Max was a great guy and he really did love me. I guess I just didn't feel the same." She said. "At my bachelorette party, my mother was talking about how she couldn't eat the week before her wedding and how she tried on her wedding dress every night. I didn't feel that and then you made me that beautiful chuppah for me and something subconsciously told me it wasn't meant to be. I guess I should thank you really." She gave him a small smile.

Luke smiled. "I guess we both sort of knew even back then."

"I guess we did." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

Luke drove Lorelai home after the meal and helped her out of the passenger seat when hey arrived at the Crap Shack. He walked her up the porch steps to the door.

"I had a really great time." Lorelai smiled.

"Good." Luke smiled. "So did I."

They slowly leant forward and shared a loving kiss.

"I could get used to this." Lorelai grinned.

Luke chuckled. "See you tomorrow for breakfast?" He asked.

"Try and stop me." She smiled.

He smiled and gave her another kiss before walking back to his truck and driving back to the diner. Lorelai watched him leave and couldn't stop the giddy smile appearing on her face. It was a perfect date and it felt so right. She stood there for a minute and then slowly disappeared into the house.

 **So hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your reviews! They really motivate me to continue. :) To answer a couple of your questions, I think I will bring April into it at some point. I must be in the minority here but I actually liked April. However, when April will appear (which will probably be a lot later on seeing as we're only in season 3), it won't cause the damage it did on the show. Luke will act differently which means Lorelai won't feel how she felt on the show. :) Anyways, onwards with the chapter and with Tristan and Rory's first date this time! :)**

Chapter 5

Rory got off the bus in Stars Hollow and was about to head home when she heard footsteps again behind her. She turned round and sighed when she saw Jess. "Jess I'm not in the mood." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"What?" Rory asked surprised.

"Everything you said yesterday, you were right." He said.

"Ok..." She said still totally confused by his change of heart.

"I don't want to lose my only friend here." Jess admitted. "I do like you Rory but I don't want to ruin our friendship because of it."

Rory then smiled. "Thank you. I want our friendship as well."

"This guy better treat you right." He said. "Good luck yeh?"

Rory smiled. "Thanks. And if he doesn't, I give you permission to kill him." She smirked.

Jess smirked. "Good."

"I have to get back but see you tomorrow yeh?" She said.

"Yeh see you tomorrow." He said.

Rory smiled and then headed back home. She went in and heard voices in the kitchen. She smiled when she heard it was Luke. "Hey mom!" She said.

"Oh hey!" Lorelai smiled. "Good day at school?"

"Yeh it was ok. Paris being Paris." She joked. "Hey Luke!"

"Hey Rory." He smiled. "You want a burger?" He asked.

"You're making mom a burger here?" Rory asked.

"She was too lazy to go to the diner." Luke said.

"Mom!" Rory laughed.

"Well I needed to help you get ready for your date!" She defended herself.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm good thanks Luke. I'm going out for food anyway."

"Ok." He said getting back to the cooking. He saw Rory disappear into her room and then turned to Lorelai. "She's going on a date?" He asked. "I thought she was with Dean?"

"They broke up a couple days ago. She's going out with Tristan today." She said.

"Tristan?" He frowned. "Who's he?"

"He was at Chilton during Rory's first and a bit of her second year." Lorelai said.

"Hang on, is this the guy who made her life hell?" Luke exclaimed.

"Yep." She grinned.

"And you're happy with this?" He said shocked.

Lorelai shrugged. "Rory said he's changed. She wouldn't agree to go out with him if she didn't believe that." She said. "Did I like Dean? Yes, but I know they've been fizzling out for a while now. She seems to like Tristan. It's her choice."

"Well he better not hurt her." Luke grumbled turning back to the burger he was cooking.

Lorelai smiled at his concern and stood up and walked over to him. She put her arms round her waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "And that's why I'm dating you." She smiled.

Luke relaxed under her touch. He smiled and turned his head round giving her a quick kiss.

"Mom!" Rory called.

Lorelai laughed. "Better go help her!"

"You go. Your burger will be ready for when you're finished." He said.

"You're a doll." She smiled and disappeared off into Rory's room.

* * *

The doorbell rang at 7:30. "How do I look?" Rory asked Lorelai nervously.

"You look great hon." She smiled. "Now don't keep him waiting. Bring him in so I can meet him though!"

Rory took a deep breath before rushing off to answer the door.

Lorelai glanced at Luke. "You behave!" She warned.

"I haven't done anything!" He protested as he sat on the sofa.

"Yeh well just don't scare him off before Rory gets the chance to go out with him." She said.

Rory answered the door and gave him a shy smile. "Hey." She smiled taking in his smart appearance.

"Hey Mary." He said with his trademark smirk.

"Come on in." She said, leading him into the living room. "Mom, this is Tristan. Tristan, my mom." She introduced them.

"Bible boy!" Lorelai grinned getting up.

Tristan glanced at Rory. "I see where you got my nickname now." He joked.

"I learn from the best." She joked.

Lorelai held out her hand which Tristan shook. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." He smiled politely.

"Oh and this is Luke. My mom's boyfriend and our coffee and food provider." Rory smiled.

Luke stood up and gave Tristan the once over.

Tristan held out his hand. "Nice to meet you sir." He said.

Luke was surprised by the respect. "It's just Luke." He said.

Tristan nodded. He then glanced at Rory. "We should get going." He said.

"Oh yeh you two go. Have fun." Lorelai smiled.

Rory gave her mom a hug before leaving with Tristan.

* * *

Tristan drove them to the restaurant that he had booked at. "So why was your mom's boyfriend glaring at me?" He asked.

Rory smirked. "That's just Luke. He's sort of overprotective. He fought Dean when he broke up with me the first time."

"Wow! Although I would love to have seen that, I can't help being nervous that he might do the same to me." He said.

Rory smirked. "Don't worry about Luke. He can be overprotective but he's also a big softy. We've known him for years. He's helped us out several times."

"So your mom and him have just started dating?" He asked.

"Yeh it took them some time" She laughed. "The whole town have been waiting for it for ages."

"So I take it you approve then?" He asked.

Rory smiled. "Yeh, Luke's great."

Tristan pulled up outside a restaurant and went round to open the door out for her.

"Thanks." Rory smiled.

They headed in and were seated at a nice corner table. They looked through the menu and then gave their orders. Rory then looked over at Tristan. "So tell me more about military school." She said.

"Not much to say. I realised early on that I couldn't get away with things there. There were punishments for people who misbehaved so I just kept my head down and got on with the work." He said.

"So you didn't enjoy it?" Rory asked.

"Nah it was ok." Tristan said. "I made a good friend there." He admitted.

"Really? Are they still there?" She asked.

"Yeh he decided to stay on there. He liked it there." Tristan said. "We're hoping to meet up at some point though. Maybe during the Christmas holidays."

"That's cool." Rory smiled.

"Maybe I can introduce the two of you. He's heard enough about you." Tristan smirked.

"You talked about me?" Rory asked surprised.

"He would probably argue that I bored him rigid about you." Tristan chuckled.

Rory blushed a little. "You really talked about me?"

"Yeh. I couldn't really get over you." He said a bit embarrassed.

Rory saw him in a new light. "I always thought your aim in life was to annoy the hell out of me." She admitted.

"Yeh I'm sorry about that." He said. "I sort of got carried away. I was sort of a jerk back then."

Rory smirked. "Yeh you kind of were." She joked.

Tristan chuckled. "Yeh well I liked you. I just went about it the wrong way." He said.

"You had all these other girls flocking after you. You could have had anyone." Rory pointed out.

"I wanted you." He shrugged. "You were different. You didn't care what people thought of you. You were smart, funny, kind. I was intrigued by you and the more I knew about you, the more I liked you." He admitted. "I know I had a reputation in Chilton but I don't want to be that guy. I want to be someone who can be in a committed relationship. I don't want to mess you around, I promise. I just want to be given a second chance."

Rory looked at him and could see the sincerity in his face. She gave him a smile. "Well I'm giving you a second chance." She said.

Tristan smiled. "Thank you."

Their food then came and they enjoyed a lovely meal. They then asked for the bill and Rory brought out her purse.

"No, I've got this." Tristan said taking the bill.

"You don't have to." Rory smiled.

"A gentleman always pays on the first date." He said.

Rory smirked. "And of course, you're a gentleman."

"Why Mary, are you implying that I'm not?" He joked.

"Well you've got history." She teased.

Tristan smirked and paid the bill.

* * *

Tristan drove Rory home and opened the car door for her when they arrived. They stood by the car for a moment.

"Thanks for the meal. I had a nice time." Rory said sincerely.

"Good." He smiled.

They stood there for a moment longer before Tristan slowly leant forward and kissed her. He then pulled away. "Well you're not crying this time. That has to be a good sign!" He joked.

Rory laughed. "Yeh well this time I know what I want." She smiled before leaning forward to return his action. She then pulled away. "I better go in. See you at school tomorrow?" She said.

"Yep, I'll be there." He said.

"See you then, bible boy." She grinned.

"See ya Mary!" He smirked as he watched her go up the stairs and disappear into the house after giving him a wave. He smiled before getting back into car and driving off.

 **So did you like it? The next chapter will have the Friday Night Dinner when Chris appears unannounced so stay tuned! ;) Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Your reviews really do motivate me so thanks again! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay! Thank you so much for your reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 6

Rory was leaving school with Tristan when she noticed a man watching her from the gates. She didn't think much of it. She just thought it was one of the dads of someone at school. She kissed Tristan and then said goodbye, heading to her bus. She went to the diner first.

"Hey Luke!" Rory smiled.

"Hey Rory." He smiled.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Rory joked.

"You're too much like your mother." He shook his head, pouring her a mug.

"Thanks!" Rory grinned.

Luke shook his head but smirked slightly. "So tonight you've got your grandparents' dinner, right?" He asked.

"Yep! Except I don't know how it will go down seeing as mom had an argument with them last time she was there." Rory said.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"I don't know but apparently mom told them about her and my dad splitting up and they got mad." Rory shrugged.

"They got mad at her?" Luke asked confused.

"Yeh." Rory said.

"But it wasn't her fault." Luke said.

Rory shrugged.

"Sorry." Luke said awkwardly. "I know he's your dad. I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine." Rory smiled.

"I shouldn't have said anything." He apologised.

"Luke, it's fine. I agree with you. Mom did nothing and got hurt. While dad gets to be a dad to another kid. Let's hope he's a better one to this kid." She said.

Luke didn't know what to say. He never understood why this guy was never around for Rory. If he had a daughter, he'd make sure he was there for her. "You want some pancakes?" He asked.

Rory smiled. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"They'll be right here." He said.

Rory smiled as she watched Luke disappear into the kitchen. She glanced around and smiled at the familiar faces. She looked out the window and frowned when she saw the man she saw outside the school gates watching her from the gazebo. Something about him unnerved her. Was he following her?

"Rory?" Luke's voice brought her out of her daze.

"Huh what?" She asked turning round.

"Your pancakes." He said gesturing to the plate infront of her.

"Oh thanks." She said starting to eat them.

"Everything ok?" Luke asked.

"What? Oh yeh, everything's fine." Rory said. _It could just be a coincidence._ She thought.

"You sure?" Luke asked.

Rory smiled at his concern. "I'm fine. Thanks." She said.

The bells of the door jingled and Rory glanced round. She was shocked to see the same man come in and sit in the corner. She turned back to the counter and quickly ate her pancakes, unaware that Luke was watching her. She finished the pancakes quickly and stood up. "Thanks Luke."

"See ya Rory." He said totally confused. He'd noticed the man come in and then Rory barrel the food in her mouth. He frowned when he saw the same man stand up and leave a few minutes after Rory had not having ordered anything.

* * *

Rory walked home quicker than normal. She glanced around and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see the man. _Maybe it was a coincidence._ She went inside, unaware that she was in fact being watched. "Mom?" She called.

"Kitchen!" She called.

Rory went through to the kitchen. "You're not ready yet?" She said.

"Yeh I've decided I'm not going." Lorelai grinned.

"Mom! How are you going to resolve this if you refuse to see them?" Rory said.

"Uh I won't." Lorelai grinned.

Rory sighed. "Mom, please. For me. I can't go by myself."

"Why not? They love you!" Lorelai said.

"If I go by myself, they'll try and get me to tell them how great it would be for you and dad to be together and while a few months ago I would have said it would have. I can't now. I'm too angry at him. Please mom, I can't cope with them by myself." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "Oh hon, you know you don't need to blank your dad for me."

"I'm not. I mean, I hate that he hurt you again but he made me promises and he's broken them. Again." Rory said.

Lorelai nodded. "Fine, I'll come. But don't blame me if I get drunk before the meal."

Rory grinned. "I would expect nothing less."

* * *

An hour later, Lorelai drove the jeep to the Gilmore Mansion and soon they were sat in silence in the living room. When the meal was ready, they went through to the dining room after managing to make some small talk.

However, while they were eating the doorbell rang and the maid went to answer the door. Suddenly Chris came bursting in. "Lor, I need to talk to you." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai exclaimed. She looked at her mom. "Did you do this?"

"I didn't. I swear." Emily said.

"I can't talk to you right now." Lorelai said to Chris.

"Then when? You won't answer my calls!" He exclaimed.

"With good reason!" Lorelai exclaimed. She stood up and pulled him into the other room. "Chris, you need to leave!"

"Not until we talk! I hate how things ended between us!" He exclaimed.

"Well tough! It's how things ended." Lorelai shouted.

"You shutting me out is wrong after everything we've been through!" He shouted. "But what's worse if you keeping Rory from me!"

"What?" Lorelai said confused. "I'm not! I've never kept Rory from you!"

"Then why hasn't she called me back? No matter what, my daughter always calls me back!" He said.

"I didn't call you back because I didn't want to!" Rory exclaimed coming in. "Me, mom had nothing to do with you. You promised me! You promised me at Sookie's wedding that this would work!" She said upset.

"Please kiddo understand..." He said.

"No! I always understand! I'm sick of understanding! I've got mom, that's all I need! Go be someone else's dad!" She shouted.

"Rory..."

"No!" Rory shook her head. "And don't even try to get back with mom because she's with someone now. Someone who will treat her right and would never hurt her!"

"You're dating someone?" Chris asked Lorelai angrily.

Lorelai glanced at Rory who looked apologetic. "Yes I am. No that it's any of your business. You're back with Sherry!"

"Because it's the right thing to do!" Chris exclaimed.

"Well then you don't have any say in my dating life! Go home! I can't talk to you anymore!" Lorelai pleaded. "Don't you get it? It hurts to talk to you!"

"Christopher. I think you should leave now." Emily said.

"Emily..." Chris said.

"Now. Please." She said firmly.

Chris glanced at Lorelai and Rory before reluctantly leaving. Lorelai looked at her mother. "Thank you." She said.

Emily just nodded. "So you're dating someone?" She asked. "You moved on fast."

Lorelai sighed, knowing it was too good to be true. Emily just wanted Chris to go to interrogate her. "Mom I'm not in the mood."

"Why do you always hide things from me? I just want to know what's going on in my daughter's life." She exclaimed.

"Fine. It's Luke, mom. I'm with Luke." Lorelai said.

"The diner man?" Emily asked. "Well, well..."

"Mom, thanks for dinner but we should get going now." Lorelai said not wanting to hear what her mom thought about Luke.

"Yeh thanks Grandma." Rory said quietly giving her a hug. "See you next week."

"Bye mom." Lorelai said before leaving and driving home with Rory.

* * *

They returned home and headed inside. Before Rory went in, though, she heard a noise behind her and spotted the man standing across the road. When he saw that he'd been spotted, he started walking away.

"Rory?" Lorelai said coming out.

Rory was frozen to the spot. This can't be a coincidence anymore.

"Hon, you ok?" Lorelai asked concerned. "I know you're angry and upset with your dad but you'll make up."

"I..It's not that..." Rory said quietly.

"Then what is it?" Lorelai asked.

"I...I think I'm being followed..." She said scared.

 **So what did you think? Hope you liked the chapter! Review and let me know! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's late but I was busy during the day so couldn't update! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews for the last chapter! :) Here's the next one!**

Chapter 7

"What?" Lorelai said stunned.

"I..I think I'm being followed." Rory said quietly and when she looked at her, Lorelai could see the fear in her eyes so knew this wasn't a joke.

"Ok..um..let's go in and talk ok?" Lorelai said, guiding her inside and locking the door behind them.

Lorelai led her to the sofa and sat down next to her. "Now what do you mean you think you're being followed?" She asked.

"I've been seeing this same man everywhere." Rory said. "He was at school when I left. I just assumed he was one of the dads so I thought nothing of it. But then he was suddenly in the square afterwards. I saw him from the diner. He even came in. And...and then he was across the road when we got home tonight." She said quietly. "It's unnerving. I don't know what to do. I don't recognise him at all."

Lorelai tried to stay calm. "There's no way this could be one big coincidence?" She asked hopefully.

"He's been watching me, mom. He looks away when I look at him but I know. I'm scared." Rory admitted.

Lorelai brought Rory into a hug. "I promise we'll sort this out. Tomorrow, you're not to go anywhere alone ok?" She said.

Rory nodded.

"And then when you see him, you tell me and I'll sort it out." Lorelai said.

"Can Luke come over tonight?" Rory asked quietly.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Could you invite him over? I...I would just feel safer having him here." She admitted. "Please?"

Lorelai saw that she was shaken by this so nodded. "I'll ring him."

"Thanks." Rory said.

Lorelai took the phone into the kitchen and called Luke.

"Hello?" Luke said sleepily, obviously having been in bed already.

"Hey, it's me." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai?" Luke said confused.

"Yeh. Um I know it's late already and it sounds like you were already in bed but...uh...could you come over?" She asked.

"What, now?" Luke asked confused. "You mean like stay the night?"

"Yeh." Lorelai said.

"What's going on Lorelai?" He asked.

Lorelai sighed, knowing Luke would see right through her. She glanced down the hallway and saw that Rory was still in the living room. "It's Rory. She thinks someone's following her." She said.

"What?" Luke said completely alert now.

"She said she saw him when we got back from my parents and she's said she's seen him all day." Lorelai said.

"Is this the guy who came into the diner?" Luke suddenly realised.

"Yeh I think so. Did you get a good look at him?" Lorelai said shocked.

"No, not really. He sat in the corner and was only there a couple of minutes. I noticed something wasn't right when Rory started eating really quickly and the rushed out the diner. The man left a couple minutes after her. God I'm so stupid, I should have said something there and done something." He said.

"Luke, you weren't to know." Lorelai assured him but couldn't help feeling even more worried now. "Could you come over? Rory's really shaken by it and she said she'd feel safer if you were here. I know you're already in bed but..."

"I'll be right over." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you." She said softly. She hung up and went back into the living room. "He's coming now."

Rory relaxed a bit. "Thanks mom." She said quietly.

"Oh hon, why didn't you say anything earlier?" She said.

"I..I don't know." Rory admitted. "I thought I was just being crazy."

About 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Rory tensed when she heard it while Lorelai went to answer it. "Luke?" She called.

"It's me." He said.

Even Lorelai relaxed a bit then and unlocked the door. "Hey." She said somehow feeling safer that he was there as well.

"Hey." He said pulling her into a hug. "You ok?" He asked softly.

"Not really." She admitted. She then locked the door behind him and went to the living room with him.

"Hey Rory." Luke said.

Rory looked up and calmed down a bit when she realised he had actually come. Before she knew what she was doing, she rushed up and gave him a hug. It obviously took Luke by surprise as well as it took him a moment to respond but soon enough he put his arms round her as well.

"Thanks for coming." She said quietly.

"It's fine." He said. "Why didn't you tell me when he came into the diner? I could have stopped him." He said.

"I don't know. It was only the second time I had seen him. I thought I was going crazy." She said. "Sorry."

"No you don't have to be sorry." He said. "How are you getting to school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Bus." Rory said.

"I'll give you a lift." He said.

"What? No you don't need to. There will be others on the bus." Rory said surprised.

"I don't mind. I want to make sure you get to school ok." Luke said.

"Luke you don't need to..." Lorelai said.

"Don't you have that important meeting tomorrow morning?" He pointed out.

"Yeh..." She admitted.

"Wouldn't you have driven her if you hadn't?" He said.

"Yeh..." She admitted again.

"Well then...I'm offering."

Lorelai gave him a loving smile. "Thank you."

Luke looked at Rory. "Ok?"

Rory nodded and gave him a small smile. "Ok."

"And you tell that Tristan to make sure you get home ok or I will come after him." Luke said.

Rory couldn't help but smile at the fatherly tone to his voice. She nodded. "Ok."

"Hon, why don't you head to bed? You must feel tired." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded and hugged her mom. "Night mom." She said.

"Night hon." She smiled.

Rory then whispered in her ear so that Luke couldn't hear. "You really did pick the right one."

Lorelai smiled and watched as Rory gave Luke another hug and then headed off to her room.

* * *

The following day, Luke gave Rory a lift to school that morning and watched as she walked into the building. When he saw that she was safe inside, he glanced around to see if he could spot the man but he couldn't. He sighed frustrated and then left to go back to the diner.

All morning Luke was distracted. He couldn't help wonder who the man was and what he wanted. He glanced at the clock and realised it was nearly 4 already. He saw the bus across the square pull up at the bus station and he watched to see Rory get off. He frowned when it pulled away and there was no Rory. He waited another half hour incase she had gotten Tristan to give her a lift but still there was no sign of her. At 5, he saw Lorelai burst in with a tear-stained face and he knew something was horribly wrong and felt his heart clench.

"She's not come home!" Lorelai exclaimed, suppressing a sob.

"Everyone out!" Luke growled.

Everyone saw that something was seriously wrong so, without hesitation, they all left quickly.

"Could she be getting a lift from Tristan? Maybe they stopped off somewhere." Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "Paris called me. Tristan wasn't in today as he was sick. Rory asked her if she could give her a lift back. Paris told me that after their last lesson she had to talk to the teacher so she told Rory to wait outside but when she went out later, she couldn't find her." She sobbed.

Luke held her tightly feeling helpless.

"He's got her, hasn't he? My baby's gone. She's gone!" Lorelai sobbed into Luke's chest.

 **So a very dramatic episode there! What do you think? Review and let me know! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for your reviews! They really do motivate me and mean so much to me! :) Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 8

At 3:45, Rory headed outside the school to wait for Paris who had said she'd give her a lift home. She glanced round as soon as she got outside and calmed down slightly when she couldn't see the man anywhere. She went over to the car park which was getting emptier as more and more people left. She was checking her phone later on when she heard footsteps behind her. "About time..." She said as she turned round but froze when she saw the man.

"Rory..." He said.

"W..Who are you? H..How do you know my name?" She stammered scared.

"I know a lot about you." He said.

Rory turned round quickly and started to run off but she felt arms go round her and a hand go over her mouth so she couldn't shout. She tried to get herself free from her grip but the man was so strong. She then found herself being pushed into the back of a car. The man then got a blindfold out of his pocket and put it round her so she couldn't see anything. "P..Please! I haven't done anything! Just let me go! Please!" She begged, crying.

The man took no notice of her though and she heard him shut and open doors and then she felt the car start moving. Rory didn't dare say anymore. She was terrified.

* * *

"Ok let's go back to yours." Luke said gently. "Maybe Rory found her own way home and is waiting there now." He said trying to sound hopeful but knowing this probably wasn't the case.

Lorelai pulled away and wiped at her tears but they just kept coming. "Luke..." She said shakily.

"We'll find her." He said.

"She's everything to me..." Lorelai cried.

"I know." He said softly. "Come on. Let's go back to yours and we will sort out what to do then."

Lorelai just nodded and let Luke lead her to his truck and then he drove her to the house. They got out and noticed two figures sat on the porch.

"Paris, Tristan..." Lorelai said surprised.

"I didn't know what to do..." Paris admitted. "I rang Tristan because I thought he'd want to know about Rory. I'm sorry. Should we go? It's just...this is serious isn't it?"

Lorelai nodded and felt Luke's arms go round her. "Yeh we think it might be." She said quietly.

"Do you want us to go?" Paris asked hesitantly. "I know we'd probably get in the way but I want to help. Rory...Rory's my best friend."

Lorelai gave her a genuine smile. "You're always welcome Paris. Thank you for coming." She turned to Tristan. "I thought you were ill?"

"I am." He said obviously full of cold and sounding awful. "But when Paris rang, I couldn't stay at home..."

Lorelai nodded. "Well thanks." She said sincerely. "Both of you. It means a lot that you want to help."

"Why don't we all go inside and we'll sort out a plan?" Luke said.

"I'm going to go drive around and see if I can find her." Tristan said heading to his car.

"Wait!" Luke said.

Tristan turned round.

"You can't drive in your state." He said.

"I need to do something. I can't sit around and do nothing!" He said frustrated.

"I'm not letting you drive in that state. You'll end up in hospital!" Luke said.

"I drove here ok!" Tristan defended.

Luke sighed. "Look we all want to find Rory. I know she means a lot to you but she means a lot to all of us."

"She doesn't just mean a lot to me! She means everything to me! I love her! I've always loved her!" He exclaimed frustrated at not being able to do anything.

"Luke, why don't you go with him?" Lorelai said quietly.

Luke turned back to her. "I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be ok for a little bit. It's worth driving round. Maybe...Maybe she got away..." She said hoping it was true.

Luke gave her a hug and a kiss on the top of the head. "You sure?"

"I'm sure. You go with Tristan." She gave him a shaky smile. "And be nice. It's obvious what Rory means to him. He should be in bed but he's here."

Luke nodded. He glanced at Paris. "Look after her until I get back." He said.

Paris nodded and he walked towards his truck. "We'll take my truck." He said to Tristan who just nodded and got in the passenger seat.

They then drove off. Luke glanced across at Tristan who was staring out the window not saying anything. "You love her?" He asked.

Tristan glanced at him and then looked out the window again. "From the day I met her." He said quietly. "I knew she was the one. I know I was a jerk so I get why you hate me but I've changed and she's given me a second chance. I'm not going to mess up. I love her."

Luke realised the parallels of his and Lorelai's story with Tristan and Rory's. He and Tristan had something in common. They had both loved a Gilmore girl since the day they met. "I don't hate you." Luke said gruffly.

Tristan glanced at him again. "You don't?"

"Rory gave you a second chance. That must mean something. Rory wouldn't give you one look if she didn't believe you'd changed." Luke admitted. "She just...She means a lot to me. I sort of get overprotective sometimes..." He admitted awkwardly. "Sorry."

Tristan gave him a half smile. "You mean a lot to her as well. She's told me how happy she is about you and Lorelai."

"Yeh?" Luke said.

Tristan nodded. "You mean a lot to her too." He repeated. He sighed. "I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier. I was just frustrated. I want you to like me."

"Yeh well just don't hurt her or I might not be so nice." He said.

Tristan gave him a nod, knowing this was as good as an approval. "We will find her right?" He then asked.

Luke saw the concern on his face and sighed. "We have to." He said.

Tristan nodded and looked out of the window again keeping an eye out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory had been taken to a house and pushed to a small room with no windows and just a bed in. Her blindfold was taken off and it took her a while to get used to the darkish room. "Wh..What do you want from me?"

"We don't want anything to you." He said. "We want something from your grandparents."

"What?" Rory asked.

"We hear they're quite rich." He said.

"You want money?" She asked. "You've done this all for money?"

"Well people always tend to me more forthcoming when we have something precious of theirs." He smirked.

Rory was really scared. "Please don't hurt me..."

"I won't." He said. "Unless we don't get what we want. Now stop snivelling. I need to go and don't even try to get out. The door will be double locked."

Rory watched him leave and then she shakily got onto the bed and curled up into a ball and cried. She just wanted to go home. She wanted her mom.

* * *

Lorelai heard Luke and Tristan return and looked up as they came in.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't find her." Luke said going to her and pulling her into a hug. "We need to call the police."

"I have already." Lorelai said. "I called my parents as well. They said they would come over tonight." She then hesitated. "I called Chris too."

Luke looked up at her.

"I had to. He should know." She said quietly.

Luke nodded. "You're right. He should know. The more people we have looking, the more likely we'll find her."

"Do you think we should tell the town then?" Lorelai asked. "Babette probably saw us earlier outside and there were people in the diner when I came in. They might be able to help."

Luke nodded. "Maybe you should tell Lane first though." He said.

"Oh god Lane! How could I forget about her?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I'll do it." He said softly. "Don't worry, your head must be all over the place at the moment."

Lorelai collapsed on the sofa with Luke sitting next to her. She leant into Luke. "We have to find her, Luke. She'll be terrified..." She cried.

Luke just held her. "We will." He promised. "I promise you we'll find her and she'll be fine." He said softly.

Tristan saw Paris sat on the stairs and went to sit next to her. "You ok?" He asked.

Paris just shook her head. "What if...?" She started saying.

"Don't." Tristan shook his head. "She'll be fine."

"She's my best friend..." Paris said quietly. "What would anyone want with her? She's like the nicest person."

Tristan put his arm round her and she leant her head on his shoulder. "I don't know." He admitted, trying not to think of the worse scenario. "But I promise we'll find her."

 **So what do you think? Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thought I'd be nice and give you another chapter! ;)**

Chapter 9

Emily and Richard arrived at the Crap Shack soon after. "Lorelai?" She called as they went in. She stopped when she saw her daughter being comforted by who she recognised as the diner man.

Lorelai looked up when she heard her parents. "Mom, dad..." She said quietly.

"Have the police come yet?" Richard asked.

"How are you?" Emily asked.

"They should be here any minute. And not great." She answered getting up from the sofa, Luke not far behind her.

Emily surprised everyone by giving Lorelai a hug. "We'll find her." She said.

Lorelai gave her a watery smile. "Thanks for coming." She said sincerely.

"Oh um mom, dad, this is Luke. You will probably remember him from Rory's party or when you've visited here." Lorelai said.

Emily and Richard nodded at him.

"And that's Tristan and Paris. Rory's boyfriend and best friend from school." She said.

"I thought Rory was dating Dean?" Emily said surprised.

Richard put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Maybe it's not the best time for this conversation." He suggested gently.

"Of course." Emily said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Lorelai said.

"Have you rung Christopher?" Emily asked cautiously.

Lorelai nodded. "He's on his way apparently." She said glancing at Luke.

Suddenly a mobile started ringing. Emily frowned down at hers and answered it. "Hello?"

"Emily Gilmore?" A man's voice said.

"Yes who's this?" She asked.

"I believe you have a granddaughter called Rory." He said.

Emily froze realising this was the man who had taken Rory. Nothing could come out of her mouth.

"Emily?" Richard said concerned.

"I..It's h..him..." Emily said.

Luke jumped up and grabbed the phone. "Who are you? Where's Rory?" He demanded.

"Rory's safe." The man said. "Now I believe I should be the one making demands. We want $50000 by Friday or else we can't be hold accountable for our actions."

Luke's blood boiled. "I swear if you touch one hair on that girl's head..." He warned.

"$50000 by Friday." He repeated. "We know her grandparents have money."

"You're not getting a penny until you prove she's ok." Luke said. "Let me talk to her."

Lorelai looked up at that, trembling.

There was a silence on the end of the phone.

"You will get the money you want. Just let us talk to her to make sure she's ok. Please!" He said.

"Very well. You have a minute and then I'm hanging up. I will call tomorrow with more details." He said.

Luke waited with bated breath and put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Rory's small voice came on the line.

Everyone breathed with relief. Lorelai let out a sob.

"Rory.." Luke said softly.

"Luke?" Rory said.

"Are you ok? Have they hurt you?" He asked.

"N..No...But they said they w..will if you d..don't do as they say..." She said shakily.

"Do you know where you are?" Luke asked, holding onto Lorelai.

"No. T..They blindfolded me..."

"Rory..." Lorelai finally said having tried to regain her composure.

"Mom!" She exclaimed.

"We'll find you ok? You just stay strong." She said, her voice breaking. "I love you so much hon."

"I love you too." Rory said quietly.

"Time's up." The man's voice said and then the phone went to the dialling tone.

Lorelai let out another sob and hid her face into Luke's chest.

"At least we know she's ok..." Luke said trying to stay positive.

"How are we going to find her? We have no idea where she is." Emily said worried.

"The police might be able to trace the call." Luke said.

"Let's hope so." Richard said.

The police arrived a few minutes later. "Mrs Gilmore?" The policeman addressed Lorelai.

"Call me Lorelai." She said, sitting down on the sofa next to Luke who wouldn't leave her side.

"You said your daughter's gone missing?" He said. "What's her name?"

"Rory. Rory Gilmore." Lorelai said.

"The man who took her just rang. He wants money." Luke said.

"He rang here?" The policeman asked.

"No, he rang my mobile." Emily said. "He knew of us. He knew we were rich. They want $50000 by Friday."

"Can we have your phone? We might be able to trace the call." He said.

"Of course." Emily said.

"We spoke to her." Lorelai said. "She said they hadn't hurt her."

"That's good." He said. "It might mean that they don't intend to."

The doorbell then rang again and Richard went to answer it. "Christopher." He nodded.

"Richard." He said. He walked into the living room. "Lor!"

Lorelai turned round. "Chris.." She said quietly.

* * *

Rory collapsed onto the bed after the phone call. The man had left with the phone. It was so good to hear Luke's and her mom's voices. It made her miss home even more though. Her mom sounded bad. She knew her mom well enough that she could tell when she was forcing a voice on.

A few minutes the door opened again. She looked up and saw a boy about her age come in with a tray of food and a bottle of water. "Here." He said putting it down on the bed.

"Not hungry." Rory said.

"You should eat." The guy said.

"Why do you care?" Rory snapped.

"It will make you feel better." He said. "Look I don't like this either but I can't go against my dad. He and his mate would kill me if I did."

Rory softened slightly, realising this guy was genuinely being nice. "Please. I need to go home. I need to see my mom." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I just...I can't." He said apologetically. "Please eat." He said getting up. He went to the door to leave but hesitated. He turned round and saw the fear in her eyes and saw her trying to hold back tears. He sighed. "Look I can't make any promises but I might be able to unlock this door tonight after my dad goes to bed. But sometimes he stays up for hours and sometimes he comes and watches the room himself."

"He's done this before?" Rory asked shakily.

He nodded. "Only a couple of times."

"And were they ok?" She asked.

The guy hesitated and Rory felt her heart clench.

"Please! I need to get home. You have to help me!" She begged.

"I'll see what I can do." He said. He went to leave but Rory stopped him.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Logan." He said.

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile.

"As I said, no promises but I will try." He said. "Now please eat."

Rory nodded and watched him leave, feeling a bit more hopeful in getting home.

 **So there you go! A slight twist there! ;) Review and let me know what you think! :) Your reviews really do mean a lot to me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm really overwhelmed by the support for this story. :)**

Chapter 10

"What's happened?" Chris asked.

"This man's got Rory. He wants $50000 by Friday or he said he'll hurt her." Lorelai said quietly.

"What? $50000?" He exclaimed angrily.

"We could probably get most of it by Friday but I doubt we could get all of it." Richard said.

"I could cash in some savings." Luke said.

Everyone stared at him. "Luke...that's so...you don't have to..." Lorelai said stunned.

"If it gets Rory home, I'll do anything." Luke said.

"Are you sure you could get that much?" Richard asked, while Chris was glaring at Luke and Emily was just stood there in shock.

"My dad left me all these savings and I've made a lot through the diner over the years. I can get it." He said.

"That's very generous of you." Richard said surprised by his generosity.

"I've known Rory for years. She means a lot to me." Luke said.

"Shouldn't her dad do it instead of some guy?" Chris said bitterly.

Richard turned to Chris. "Do you have that kind of money?" He asked.

"No.." Chris muttered.

"Well then." Richard said. "The priority is getting this money and making sure they let Rory go."

Lorelai hugged Luke tightly. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

Chris glared at Luke jealously.

* * *

That night, Rory stayed up hoping Logan would be able to help her. Every hour she would check the door but it was still locked. It got really late and she ended up falling asleep.

The next morning, she woke up and checked the door which was still lost. She felt her heart sink and her hopes disappear. The door opened and she was shocked to see a beaten Logan coming in with a tray of breakfast.

"Wh..What happened?" Rory asked.

"My dad's friend caught me and wasn't too happy." He said.

"I'm sorry.." Rory said feeling guilty.

"It's not a big deal." He waved it off. "Here." He said placing a tray next to her.

Rory looked at him. "I didn't mean to get you hurt. You've been nice to me and it's resulted in you getting beaten."

"It's fine." Logan said.

"Well, thanks for trying..." Rory said deflated.

"I'm sorry." He apologised knowing she was disapointed. "I managed to swipe this though for you." He said taking her mobile from his pocket.

Rory's eyes widened. "You got my phone?" She exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Logan said. "Don't let them find it in here because it won't just be me getting hurt this time." He warned.

Rory nodded. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Just make sure they don't find it." He said.

"Why are you helping me?" Rory asked. "I mean you're risking a lot to help someone you don't even know."

Logan shrugged. "This is wrong. That's why. Even my dad knows it deep down but he's deep in debt and his friend's pushing him to do this."

"His friend, is that the man who took me?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Nice guy." Rory said sarcastically.

"I should go. Keep the phone hidden." He said, walking to the phone.

"Wait, where are we?" Rory asked.

"Hartford." He said.

"Hartford?" She said surprised. "I thought we went further than that."

"Nope, we're still in Hartford." Logan said. He looked at her. "You going to call the police?"

"I think my mom will have. I might ring her. What street are we on?" Rory asked.

Logan hesitated.

"Please!" She begged. "I just want to go home. I'll tell them you helped me."

"Elm street, number 40." He said.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

Logan then left the room. Rory turned on her phone and smiled at the photo of her and her mom on the screen. She rang the home number.

"Hello?" Luke answered.

"Luke?" Rory said quietly.

"Rory?" Luke said shocked.

Tristan looked up from the sofa where he had slept. He hadn't wanted to leave the night before and Lorelai offered him the sofa. Paris had gone home as had Emily and Richard while Chris slept in Rory's room and Luke slept with Lorelai.

"I have to be quiet as they can't hear me." She whispered. "I'm in Hartford. Elm Street, number 40." She said.

"We'll be right there." He said.

Rory let out a breath. "Thanks." She said quietly and hung up. Just then the man came in and saw her on the phone. "You little..." He said angrily.

"Rory?" Luke said. He heard a shout and then the line went dead. "No, no, no! Rory?"

"What's happened?" Tristan asked.

"We have to get to this address and fast!" He said.

Lorelai came down just then with red eyes. "What address?"

"Where Rory is." He said.

"What? How do you know that?"

"Rory just called but I think they caught her with the phone. We have to go now!" Luke said.

"Should we wait Chris?" She said.

"We don't have time." Luke said, grabbing his coat.

"I'm coming too." Tristan said.

Luke nodded and looked at Lorelai. "You coming?" He asked gently.

Lorelai glanced at Rory's room and then nodded. "I need to see her."

"Come on then." He said.

They got into the jeep and drove off to Hartford.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bedroom, the man was fuming. "How did you get this?" He shouted.

Rory was terrified. "I...I f..found it..." She said.

"We're moving." He said grabbing her arm and dragging her out.

Logan appeared in the hallway. "What's going on?"

"We're moving. Go tell your father." He snapped.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because I found this one on the phone!" He said. "You go get your father and meet us in the van."

The man then dragged Rory outside. Rory managed to get free of his grip and tried to run away but she wasn't fast enough and the man caught her, pinning her to the ground. He raised his fist and Rory closed her eyes waiting for the worst but suddenly she felt the weight of him get pushed off. She got up quickly and saw that Logan had been the one to push him off and they were in the middle of a fist fight. "It was you, wasn't it?" The man said angrily. "Who gave her the phone."

"It wasn't him! Leave him alone!" Rory shouted trying to pull the man off Logan which redirected his attentions onto her.

Rory heard tyres come up the drive and she let out a breath when she saw the familiar jeep and Luke, Lorelai and Tristan jumping out of it.

"Rory!" Lorelai shouted.

Logan pulled the man off Rory again. "Go! Run!" He exclaimed.

"But..." She said.

"Go!" He insisted.

Rory ran off and ran into her mom's arms. "Mom!" She cried.

"Oh Rory." She said holding her tightly. She then heard sirens and were relieved to see the police arriving. "Mom, you have to stop him! He'll kill Logan!" She exclaimed as she noticed Logan and the man involved in a bloody fist fight.

"What?" Lorelai said shocked.

"Please! He helped me! He was the one who got my phone for me and told me where we were!" Rory said.

Luke ran off and managed to drag the man off Logan before the police stepped forward and arrested the man and Logan's father. Luke went back to them and placed a hand on Rory's shoulder. "You ok?" He asked.

Rory nodded. "I think so." She said. She gave him a hug. "Thanks."

Luke hugged her back but pulled away when he saw Tristan come up. "Hey.."

"Tristan.." She said and finally pulled away and hugged him tightly.

He kissed the top of her hair. "I love you." He said quietly.

Rory looked up at him. "I...I love you too." She said quietly.

They all watched as the police got the men into the cars. Rory watched as Logan was taken off with paramedics to get checked out. He glanced over at her and she gave him a small smile which he returned.

The ordeal was over. Rory was back with her mom. She couldn't believe it. She was safe.

 **So what do you think? Anti climatic or a nice ending? Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I keep saying it but thank you so much for your reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me. :)**

Chapter 11

Luke drove them back to the Crap Shack.

"I should get going. But I'll see you tomorrow right?" Tristan said to Rory.

"Yeh." She said. "See you tomorrow." She said giving him a hug and a quick kiss.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said.

"Me too." Rory smiled. She watched him get into his car and then leave. She then followed Lorelai and Luke inside to find her dad pacing around.

"Where have you been? Why didn't anyone wake me?" He demanded angrily. He then spotted Rory. "Rory!" He exclaimed.

"Dad..." She said surprised.

"Rory rang when you were still asleep." Luke said. "We heard her get caught using the phone so we knew we had no time to spare. She knew the address so we drove there to get her."

"Why didn't you wake me?" He demanded.

"There was no time! We had to get there fast." Luke said.

"Oh yeh I bet you were loving being the hero!" Chris snapped.

"What?" Luke said confused.

"You were loving it! Offering to pay the money and then being the hero and going to get her! I bet you loved it!" He said bitterly.

"Loved it?" Luke exclaimed aghast. "Oh yeh, I loved the thought that Rory was somewhere in a strange house with strange men, terrified and alone!" He said angrily.

"Luke, calm down..." Lorelai said softly, shooting Chris a look.

"I'm going to go make some coffee and food." He muttered and disappeared to the kitchen.

"Chris, you were fast asleep. We had no time to spare. All we were thinking about was getting to Rory before it was too late. Would you have rather we waited til you were up and by then we may not even have had a daughter?" Lorelai said angrily.

Chris did look ashamed then. "I just don't like him muscling in..." He muttered.

"Muscling in? Grow up Chris! He wanted Rory safe just like all of us!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Now she's safe."

Chris looked at Rory. "Rory..."

Rory shook her head. "I'm tired dad. Shouldn't you be with Sherry?" She said still not having forgiven him.

"I wanted to help find you. I wanted to be here for you." He said.

"First time for everything I guess." She muttered.

"Rory..."

"I'm tired. I just want to go and have a sleep. Go back to Sherry. I'll call you." She sighed.

"I think you should go." Lorelai said.

Chris reluctantly left. Rory turned to her mom. "Luke offered to pay the money?" She asked.

Lorelai sighed. "The men who had taken you were demanding $50000 by Friday. Your grandparents couldn't get all of it so Luke offered to make up the difference."

Rory was shocked. "He was willing to give them his savings?"

"He wanted you safe." Lorelai said.

Rory looked down the hallway to where she could hear Luke moving away. "I'll be a minute." She said.

Lorelai nodded and watched her go into the kitchen. She walked quietly and watched from the hallway.

Rory went up to Luke and gave him a hug. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"It was no big deal." He said awkwardly. He was embarrassed that Rory knew about the money.

"You were willing to give your money away to get me home. That's a big deal." She said. "Something I'm guessing my dad didn't even offer."

"I just wanted you safe. Your mom was in bits. I would have done anything." He said.

Rory gave him a small smile. "Thanks for being here for her."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." He said genuinely. "Now how about some pancakes?" He asked wanting to change the subject.

Rory smiled. "Pancakes sounds good."

"Pancakes sound good to me too!" Lorelai grinned coming in.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I wasn't asking you."

"You wouldn't deny me pancakes would you?" She said in mock horror.

"Try me." Luke smirked.

"That's not fair!" Lorelai pouted.

Rory smiled at their banter. She had missed that. She went into her room to give them space until the pancakes were ready. She was surprised to see Jess by the window. She opened it. "Hey.." She said.

"I heard you were back. Are you ok?" He asked.

Rory smiled at his concern. "I'm ok. Just a bit shaken."

Jess nodded and stood their awkwardly.

"Do you want to come in? We're having pancakes." She said.

"No but thanks. I should be at the diner." He said.

"Skiving again?" Rory joked.

"I had to make sure you were ok." He said.

Rory smiled. "I'm good. Thanks."

"Well I better go. See you around." He said. He went to leave before but then turned back at the last minute. "By the way, that boyfriend's of yours not half bad." He said.

"What?" Rory said confused.

"From what I heard, he refused to go home until you were found. He was here helping your mom and Luke and grandparents." Jess said.

Rory smiled. "Really?"

"He seems to really like you." Jess admitted. "Look, I'm sorry about how I treated you. We can still be friends right?"

Rory smiled. "I'd like that."

"Ok. Good." He said awkwardly. "See you around."

"Bye." Rory smiled and watched him leave.

* * *

After they had eaten the pancakes, Rory retired to her room to have a nap as she was exhausted from her ordeal. It felt good to be back in her room. She checked her phone and smiled when she saw a text from Tristan.

 ** _Hey, hope you're ok. Love you. xx_**

Rory wrote a reply. **_I'm ok. Just going to have a nap. Love you too. xx_** She then put her phone down and curled up on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Luke and Lorelai were cuddled up on the sofa. Lorelai glanced at him. "Thank you." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Being here." She smiled. "You're always here for me. I just...I couldn't have got through this without you so thanks." She said sincerely.

Luke smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss. "I'll always be here."

Lorelai was quiet for a minute before she looked at Luke. "I love you." She said.

Luke was surprised but smiled at the sincerity in her voice. "I love you too."

Lorelai smiled and leant her head on his chest and continued watching the tv.

 **Sort of a filler chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've been getting messages from someone saying that I'm stealing someone else's ideas and copying someone else's story. If anyone else feels the same, I'm sorry. These are all my ideas, I swear. I didn't deliberately steal someone's story. But if people feel like I am, I'll stop the story.**

 **Anyways, onwards with the next chapter.**

Chapter 12

A week had passed and Rory was getting back to normal. It had taken her a while to go outside by herself at first but when she realised the men really had gone, she got better.

This one day, Rory went into the diner to find her mom begging Luke to do something. She went and sat at the counter infront of Jess who was reading. "She still trying to get Luke to be her dance partner?" She smirked.

"For two hours." Jess replied.

Rory laughed. "I bet you $10, Luke caves." She said.

"You're on." Jess said.

"Luuuuke! I have to win! I have to beat Kirk! And you're my only option! There is literally noone else!" She protested.

"So I'm your last choice. Nice." Luke said sarcastically.

"No you would have been my first choice but I knew you would never want to do it but now I'm desperate and I really want you to be my partner! Please!" Lorelai begged.

Luke looked at her. "Only if you give up coffee for a week." He said.

"What? I can't give up coffee!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Fine. No dance partner then." He shrugged.

Lorelai pouted. "Can't you just do it because you love me?" She said.

"Uh...no." Luke smirked.

Lorelai pouted. "Fine! But we better win or else I will be drinking coffee!"

"Fine." He said.

Lorelai grinned. "You're the best!"

"Good to know." He said.

Rory grinned at Jess. "Hand it over, Dodger."

Jess handed her $10. "You couldn't have stayed strong this one time." He said to Luke.

"You two were betting on us?" Luke said.

"You always end up caving to mom." Rory grinned.

* * *

The next morning at 6am, Lorelai and Luke were getting ready for the dance marathon. Rory was waiting for Tristan to get there. They weren't dancing but Rory thought it would be fun to watch with him. The doorbell rang and she opened it to a half asleep Tristan.

"I hate you Mary." He groaned.

Rory grinned. "This'll be fun! I promise!"

"How come you're so awake?" He asked.

"Coffee, coffee and more coffee." She grinned.

"I see." He smirked slightly.

Rory gave him a kiss. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He smiled.

Lorelai then came rushing down pulling Luke behind her.

"I hate wearing stuff like this!" Luke complained.

"Suck it up big guy!" Lorelai said. "Come on, we're going to be late!" She said. "Hi Tristan!"

"Hi." Tristan smiled.

Rory laughed as her mom literally dragged Luke out of the house. "We better go." She said.

* * *

Rory sat on the benches with Tristan and watched her mom and Luke as the music started. She smiled when she saw her mom laugh at something Luke had said and she could have sworn she saw a small smile on Luke's face like he was actually enjoying it.

"So tell me their story." Tristan said following her gaze.

"Who, mom and Luke?" She said.

"Yeh. It's so obvious they belong together. I'm surprised they've only been dating for a couple of months." He said.

"Well we met Luke when I was like 12." Rory said. "Weston's was closed and mom wanted coffee. She found the diner and the rest was history. They hit it off straight away although I think mom annoyed the hell out of Luke to start off with." Rory laughed.

"I can't imagine why." Tristan smirked.

Rory laughed. "Yeh. But Luke would always play along and banter with her. Soon they became good friends and he helped out at our house, fixing things that mom couldn't afford to call someone out to come do. He never accepted money for it. Luke was the first guy we met who didn't run a mile when he found out mom had me. He was always really nice to me." Rory smiled. "He made me mashed potato when I got chicken pox and he would make me coffee cake on my birthdays. He had no obligation to do it but he just did."

"Nice." Tristan smiled.

"The whole town knew that Luke liked mom and secretly I think mom liked him too but I think she didn't want to ruin her friendship so she kept telling herself they were just friends." Rory said.

"So what made them get together?" He asked.

Rory sighed. "My mom was starting something with my dad who promised to be there for us this time. Next thing we know, his ex girlfriend had rung him telling him she was pregnant. He was gone the next day." She said.

"Wow, sorry." Tristan said.

"Mom and Luke was in an argument but I think she just needed someone to talk to so she went over there and they made up. Next thing I know, mom's telling me they kissed. And that was the beginning of that." Rory said.

Tristan nodded. "They're good together. I've not known them for very long but I can tell they're good together."

"Yeh. They are." Rory smiled looking back at them on the dance floor.

"I see you've moved on quickly!" A voice said from behind her.

Rory looked back. "Dean..."

"How long did it take? A few hours? A day? Or were you cheating behind my back?" Dean said spitefully.

"I would never cheat!" Rory glared at him. "And it's none of your business when we got together! It was after we broke up."

Jess then appeared and sat next to them. "Problem?" He asked.

"Stay out of it Jess. Bet you're devastated that you can't have Rory!" Dean snapped.

"Wait, what?" Tristan said confused.

"Jess has been after Rory ever since he got here. It didn't matter that she was with me. He was determined to be with her." Dean said, happy to be causing trouble.

Tristan looked at Rory and Jess, surprised. "What? Rory?" He said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm with you. Jess and I are just friends." She said.

"That's what she said when she was with me but then she was home eating with Jess and sharing horse drawn sleighs with him." Dean said spitefully. "I wouldn't trust her if I were you."

"I'd shut up if I were you." Tristan glared at Dean. He glanced at Rory. "I have to get out of here." He said getting up and disappearing outside.

"Tristan, no! Wait!" Rory said. She glared at Dean. "Happy now?"

"Completely." He smiled.

Rory just shook her head and rushed after Tristan.

"Jerk." Jess said. "You know, whenever Rory and I talked, she only said nice things about you. She defended you all the time. Now you have to pull this? Nice job." Jess said.

He got up and went outside. He saw Rory and Tristan and went over to them.

"Look, Tristan, Dean's a jerk. He's jealous because Rory's moved on. Did I like Rory? Yes. I thought she deserved better than Dean and we shared the same interests. She actually gave me a chance whereas everyone else just judged me on the first day I moved here." Jess said. "But she chose you. Believe me, I was upset about it but you're way better than Dean and I don't want to interfere. Rory's been my only friend here. I don't want to lose that friendship."

Tristan looked at Rory.

"Please Tristan." Rory said. "Dean wants this to happen. He wants to break us up. Jess and I are just friends. I love you."

"Don't let that bag boy win." Jess said. "I've seen you and Rory together and you fit. I don't want to do anything to ruin that. I promise. Plus we may even be step cousins at some point which would mean it would be super weird if anything happened between us."

"He's right." Rory said. "Please don't let Dean drive you away. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jess but he had already agreed to be just friends."

Tristan sighed. "You swear? Both of you?"

"I swear." Rory said sincerely.

Jess nodded.

"Ok." He said.

Rory smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

"I'll leave you to it." Jess said walking off.

"Jess?" Rory said.

"Yeh?"

"Thanks." She smiled.

Jess gave her a small smile and walked off.

Rory looked at Tristan. "Please give Jess a chance. I think you two could actually be friends." She said. "Besides if he ever did make a move on me, Luke would most likely kill him."

Tristan did chuckle at that. "Ok." He said. "He does seem alright."

Rory smiled. "Thank you. Do you want to go back?" She asked.

"Not really. Not if Dean's still in there." He said.

"Let's just walk around then. I'll show you the town." She smiled.

"Sounds good." He smiled.

Dean came out to see Rory and Tristan walking away, holding hands. He glared and stormed off in the opposite direction.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews for the last chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated this on in a while. It's hard keeping up with all three but I promise I'll try to! :)**

Chapter 13

Rory woke up the next morning and walked into the living room. She smiled when she saw the big trophy there. "You won then?" Rory asked as her mom appeared from upstairs.

"Yeh we totally beat Kirk. He cried!" Lorelai grinned.

"You're taking pleasure out of Kirk crying?" Rory asked.

"Yeh well he always gloats when he wins." She shrugged.

"Good point." Rory said. "I'm sorry I didn't stay to watch."

"It's fine. Where did you get to anyway?" Lorelai asked.

"We had a run in with Dean and he said some stuff so Tristan and I just walked round town for a bit. We got some food and then he went home in the evening." Rory said.

"What sort of run in?" Lorelai asked.

"Dean was just trying to cause trouble. He was telling Tristan how Jess was after me and stuff." She said. "But Jess managed to talk Tristan down."

"Jess did?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yeh. He's not all bad you know." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Never said he was." She said.

"So...Luke's for breakfast?" Rory asked.

"Absolutely!" Lorelai grinned.

Rory laughed. "How tired was Luke?"

"Quite tired." She grinned. "And cranky."

"We might get a floor show then." Rory joked.

"That's what I'm hoping for!" Lorelai grinned.

"Sadist." Rory said.

"Let's go!" Lorelai grinned and they both headed off to Luke's.

* * *

They went to Luke's and Lorelai put the trophy on the counter.

"Don't you dare." Luke grunted coming up to them.

"Why? It's a joint trophy." Lorelai said.

"It's your stupid trophy which I want off the counter now." Luke said.

"You're right mom. He is cranky." Rory grinned.

"Are you two here to just annoy me or actually order something?" He grunted.

"Now is that really how you speak to your girlfriend and her daughter?" Lorelai asked.

"Order now or get out." He said.

Rory grinned. "Pancakes please for both of us."

"Thank you." He said and disappeared off to the kitchen.

Rory looked at her mom. "You enjoyed that too much." She said.

Lorelai grinned. "That's because he makes it too easy."

Rory rolled her eyes. She saw Jess come downstairs and made her escape. She went down the counter to talk to him. "Thank god." She said.

"What's up?" Jess smirked.

"Mom's annoying Luke and I think he's ready to kill someone." Rory joked.

Jess smirked. "Yeh he didn't get too much sleep."

"Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks again. For what you said to Tristan." Rory smiled.

"Oh. It's fine." He shrugged.

"No, really Jess. You didn't have to do it but you did. It really helped so thanks." She smiled.

"No problem. So everything's ok with you two?" He asked.

"Yeh it's good." Rory smiled.

"Well doesn't this look cosy?" Dean said from behind them.

Rory turned around and glared at him. "Leave us alone."

"What would Tristan say if he saw you two?" Dean said.

"He would think that we were just two friends talking. He actually trusts us, unlike you did." Rory snapped.

"Yeh well you never know with you. You are your mother's daughter. What's the saying? Like mother, like daughter." He said spitefully.

Jess saw the hurt in Rory's eyes and he even saw Lorelai look shocked as she overheard what he had said. "Get out." Jess snapped.

"You're not the boss here." Dean smirked.

"No but I am. And I heard exactly what you said so if you want to leave here with all your limbs how they are, you better leave now." Luke said from behind Jess.

Dean scowled but knew better than to argue with Luke so he reluctantly left. Luke put a hand on Rory's shoulder. "You ok?" He asked.

Rory nodded. "Thanks." She said quietly.

Luke nodded and went back over to Lorelai. "You ok?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded. "I didn't think Dean could be so spiteful." She said. "I obviously got him wrong."

"Yeh well..." Luke said.

"Yeh yeh you can say it. You knew he was trouble." Lorelai said.

"I didn't know he'd say something like that though but I'm glad Rory is rid of him." He said.

"Thanks for throwing him out. I'm pretty sure Jess would have hit him otherwise." Lorelai joked.

Luke smirked. "I would have gladly let him but I wasn't in the mood to break up a fight."

Lorelai smirked. She glanced over at Rory and Jess. "He's a good kid deep down, isn't he?"

Luke was surprised but then smiled. "Yeh he is."

"Guess I'm not too good at judging people." She said.

"You judged me right." He joked.

Lorelai laughed and smiled. "Yeh I did." She said sincerely. She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Better get to the inn. See you later?"

"Definitely." He smiled.

Lorelai got up and looked up at Rory. "Hon, I'm off. Have a good day."

"See you later." Rory smiled and watched her mom leave. She then got up and headed off to school herself.

* * *

That evening, Lorelai and Rory got home to a message on their answering machine.

 _"Lorelai, it's your mother. Your father and I expect you for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night. Don't try and make any excuse because it won't work. We'll see you then. Oh and don't pretend you haven't heard the message because I will just keep ringing. Goodbye Lorelai."_

Lorelai groaned. "Great!" She mumbled.

"Um mom, how are we going to eat four Thanksgiving dinners?" Rory asked.

 **Hope you liked it and sorry again for the wait! Review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :) Next chapter will be the Thanksgiving one! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! :) Just to say I'm going away tomorrow for the weekend for my birthday so I may not update until Sunday evening! I wanted to let you know because I didn't want you to think I've given up because I am determined to finish these stories! :) Thank you so much for your continued support, it really means so much to me!**

Chapter 14

Lorelai and Rory headed to Lane's first for their first Thanksgiving dinner. "So Tristan's coming by later?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh he said he'd join us for the meal at Luke's." Rory smiled.

"Cool." Lorelai smiled.

They headed into Lane's to get Tofurkey pushed onto them and were also introduced to Dave who was apparently a Christian guitar player according to Lane. Lorelai and Rory smirked at each other as they watched Lane and Dave exchange secret smiles during the music.

"She's good." Lorelai admired.

Rory laughed. "It's sweet. They seem to really like each other."

After they finished there, they headed over to Sookie and Jackson's where Sookie was sat in despair as Jackson was about to deep fry the turkey. After consoling her and reassuring her that everything would be ok, they finally went to Luke's.

"Hey Mary!" Tristan said getting up from a bench outside.

Rory turned round. "Hey!" She smiled happily. "You made it!"

"Didn't want to miss out on Luke's famous food." He smirked.

"I'm glad you came." Rory smiled giving him a kiss.

"Ok enough smooching, mommy's hungry." Lorelai interrupted them.

Rory rolled her eyes and they followed her inside. "Watch this. They do it every year." She whispered to Tristan.

Luke came to greet them. "Hey." He smiled giving Lorelai a quick kiss.

"Hey!" Lorelai grinned.

"Here." Rory said giving him the flowers and then waited for the show to start.

"What are these?" Luke asked.

"Flowers." Rory said.

"What am I meant to do with them?" He asked.

"Urgh you do this every year. Put them in a vase!" Lorelai said.

"I don't have a vase." Luke said.

"You need to buy a vase!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Why? I never have flowers." He exclaimed.

"Except for when we give you flowers on Thanksgiving. Buy a vase!" Lorelai said. "You do this every single year."

"And you point this out every year." He remarked.

"And every year you point that out." Lorelai said.

"And every year you point that out." Luke said.

"Yeh yeh and then every year we put the flowers on the counter and pretend the ugliness never happened." Rory interrupted bringing it to an end.

"Well at least we have a tradition." Lorelai grinned.

"Yep." Luke smirked. "That's our table over there. I'll be back with the food in a bit." He said.

"Cool!" Lorelai smiled heading off to the table saying hello to everyone on the way.

Rory grinned at Tristan. "See!"

Tristan smirked. "Entertaining!"

Rory grinned and led him over to the table. She spotted Jess appear from behind the counter. "Hey Jess!" She smiled.

"Hey." He said giving her a small smile and nod.

"You going to join us?" Lorelai smiled at him.

Both Rory and Jess looked at her in surprise.

"Oh..um..I don't know...I don't want to intrude." He said glancing at Tristan.

"You won't. You should join us." Tristan said, remembering what he had promised Rory. He looked up to see Rory give him a grateful smile.

"Um well ok." Jess said going over to the table.

Luke then came over to the table with the food and they all tucked in. "So where have you been already?" Luke asked knowing they were having several dinners.

"We went to Lane's and then Sookie's and then we go to my grandparents' after this." Rory told him.

Luke nodded. "Sounds fun."

"You're really saying my parents' will be fun?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shrugged. "You seemed to be getting on better with them recently. Well you hadn't complained about them recently." He said.

"Haven't really seen them since...well you know.." Lorelai said glancing at Rory not wanting to bring up the kidnap ordeal.

"Oh. Right." Luke said.

"So Jess, I really thought you were going to punch Dean the other day. And for once, I would have been on your side." Lorelai said changing the subject.

Rory cringed. She hadn't told Tristan about the incident. She knew he would have wanted to kill him after hearing what he had said.

"You nearly punched Dean?" Tristan asked looking up.

"Um yeh..." Jess said.

Lorelai sent Rory an apologetic look. "Yeh Dean came in and tried to provoke him so Jess nearly decked him." Lorelai said nonchalantly, trying to not make it a big deal.

"Oh.." Tristan said.

Rory sighed. "Dean came into the diner and saw me talking to Jess. He wanted to cause trouble again."

"Oh yeh?" Tristan frowned, glancing at Jess who was focussed on his plate of food.

"He was just being a jerk. He said some things and then Luke threw him out. It wasn't a big deal." Rory said.

"Then why did Jess nearly punch him?" Tristan asked.

"He insulted Rory. And Lorelai." Jess said.

"Jess!" Rory said.

"What? He's going to find out anyway and I would love to see Tristan beat him up." Jess shrugged.

Rory shot him a look.

"What did he say?" Tristan asked turning to Rory. "Rory?"

Rory sighed. "He just said the normal things, like implying something was going on between me and Jess which it wasn't."

"It wasn't. They were chatting about this book." Lorelai added.

Luke nodded with agreement.

"There's more to this. What did he say?" Tristan asked.

"He...He um said that he wasn't surprised if I was because like mother, like daughter..." Rory said quietly.

"That jerk..." Tristan said angrily.

"We sorted it though. Please don't do anything stupid." Rory begged. "Luke threw him out. Please."

Tristan let out a deep breath. He looked over at Jess. "And that's why you nearly punched him?"

Jess nodded. "It was the lowest of the low he could have said. I saw the hurt in Rory's face. It just made me angry. But I was defending her as a friend. Nothing more." He clarified.

Tristan waved him away. "It's fine. I believe you. I just...I wished he'd leave us alone."

"He'll get bored eventually." Lorelai said. "I said just don't react to him. That's what he wants. Now I suggest we talk about something else."

"I agree." Luke said feeling awkward.

"So how's school?" Lorelai asked Jess.

Rory glanced at Tristan while Lorelai and Jess were talking. "Just ignore him. He's not worth it." She whispered. "Please. For me."

Tristan sighed. "I don't like it that he upsets you."

"I know but he'll get bored soon. He'll move on." She said.

"What if he doesn't?"

"Well then I'll set Luke, Jess and you on him." She joked.

Tristan did smirk at that. "Fine, deal."

"Good." Rory smiled. She glanced across at Jess and then back at him. "We really just chatting. Mom was winding Luke up and I just wanted some sanity." She said.

"I know." Tristan smiled.

"Really?"

"I trust you." He said sincerely. "Plus anyone who wants to punch Dean is in my good books." He joked.

Rory smiled. "Thank you." She said.

They started to listen to the conversation that the other three were having. Jess was talking about his classes.

"So where do you want to go to college?" Tristan asked Jess.

"I'm not sure yet. I've applied to Stanford." He said.

"You have?" Luke asked surprised. Lorelai and Rory looked surprised as well.

"Yeh. It's got a good creative writing course." Jess said quietly. "It looked good."

"That's far." Luke said.

"I'd come and visit." Jess shrugged.

"You would?" Luke asked.

"Yeh well this is home now." He said.

Lorelai saw Luke's pleased expression and smile. "Well I think it's great you want to go there." She smiled. "It's good you're thinking about college. Who would have thought that the moody hoodlum would end up wanting to go to Stanford?" She grinned.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Well maybe we'll see more of each other." Tristan said. "I've applied there too."

"Really?" Jess asked.

"Yeh. We could try and get a dorm together if you want?" He suggested.

Jess was surprised but nodded. "Yeh ok."

"We could split the cost coming back to visit as well. We'll both have a reason to come visit." Tristan said sending a smile in Rory's direction.

Rory smiled back, glad they were getting along but she also knew how far California was. She just hoped long distance would work. "It's cool you're both going there." She smiled.

* * *

Later that evening, Lorelai and Rory were sat at the Gilmores' dining room table having their fourth dinner. Emily noticed they weren't eating much. "Is the food not good?" She asked stiffly.

"No it is. It's great, mom." Lorelai said.

"Yeh it's really yummy." Rory smiled.

"Then why aren't you eating?" Emily asked.

"Um we're sort of full." Lorelai said sheepishly.

"Yeh we've already had three dinners." Rory said.

"Three?" Emily said incredulously. "Why on earth would you have four Thanksgiving dinners in one day?"

"Well we always go to my friend Lane's house and then we have Sookie. And then we stop by Luke's." Rory said.

"Luke's?" Emily questioned. "This is your friend from the diner?" She asked Lorelai.

"Yes mom." Lorelai said.

"Why would you stop by his?" She asked.

"We always do Grandma. He always opens the diner for the people who have nowhere to go and cooks food for them." Rory explained.

"Well that's a nice thing to do." Richard said.

"But you had somewhere to go." Emily pointed out.

"Luke's a friend, mom. It's sort of a tradition to stop by the diner. His food is amazing as well." Lorelai said.

"He's just a friend?" Emily questioned.

Rory glanced at her mom, encouraging her to tell the truth.

Lorelai sighed. "No mom. Luke and I are dating. We have been for a couple of months now." She said.

"I see." Emily said stiffly.

Lorelai went back to her food and forced down another bite hoping it will stop the questioning.

"We want to meet this Luke." Emily said.

"You've met him mom." Lorelai said. "Several times."

"Well we want to re-meet him." She insisted. "Bring him to dinner next Friday."

"Mom I don't think..." Lorelai tried to say.

"Lorelai, as your parents we have a right to meet who you're dating. Unless he is a passing ship. Is he?" She asked.

Lorelai sighed. "No." She said quietly.

"Well you will bring him next Friday then." She said. "So Rory, how's school?" She asked, bringing that conversation to an end.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory got out of the jeep and walked towards their house after their evening had finished. "This is your fault!" She accused Rory.

"Why?" Rory exclaimed.

"You made me tell them we were dating!"

"They were going to find out anyway!" Rory pointed out.

"They didn't have to!" Lorelai exclaimed. "They didn't need to know! Now I have to subject him to them!"

Rory looked at her mom. "Mom..."

Lorelai sighed. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't want them to scare him off."

"Mom, Luke loves you." Rory said. "Nothing's going to scare him off." She assured him.

"Really?" Lorelai asked doubtfully.

"You and Luke are meant to be together. It'll be fine." Rory smiled.

Lorelai sighed and put her arm round her. "I hope so..." She said quietly.

 **So hope you enjoyed it! :) Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been so long! But I'm finally updating so here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 15

Luke, Lorelai and Rory all stood outside the Gilmore Mansion for Friday night dinner.

"This was where you lived?" Luke asked impressed. "Is this all one house?"

"Yep." Lorelai said. "Now before we go in, I need to remind you about your drink consumption." She said.

"I won't drink too much." He said.

"No! In the contrary, my friend. Drink as much as you can! That's the only way I survive these dinners." Lorelai exclaimed.

"Mom..." Rory said.

"You need to relax." Luke said looking at her.

Lorelai sighed. "I just...I don't want them to scare you away." She admitted.

"Nothing will scare me away." Luke said gently. "This will be fine."

Lorelai sighed but nodded and rang the doorbell. A maid opened the door and took their coats.

"Hi I'm Luke." He said holding out his hand.

"I'm the maid." She said confused.

Lorelai and Rory stifled their giggles.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Nothing." Rory grinned.

"You're so sweet." Lorelai grinned.

"Shut up." He growled.

"There you are!" Emily exclaimed coming into the foyer. "And our guest is here too." She smiled sweetly.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs Gilmore." Luke said holding out his hand.

"Please, it's Emily." She smiled sweetly but ignored his hand.

"Ok. Nice to see you again Emily." He said.

Emily went into the living room where Richard was sat. He stood up when he saw them come in. "Luke, it's good to see you again." He said, holding out his hand. He hadn't forgotten what this man had offered to do when Rory was being held hostage.

"You too, Mr Gilmore." Luke smiled shaking his hand.

"Oh please, it's Richard." He said.

Lorelai smiled gratefully at her father. They all sat down and were handed drinks.

"So Luke, you own a diner, am I correct?" Emily asked.

"Uh yeh, it used to be my dad's hardware shop." He nodded.

"I went to an awful diner once. It sold roadkill." She commented.

"Well mine doesn't sell roadkill." Luke said.

"Yeh well you never know." Emily said.

"Have you ever thought of franchising?" Richard asked.

"Uh no, not really. I like where I am." Luke said awkwardly.

"Franchising can make you much more money. Surely you can't be making much with just one diner in one small town?" Emily said condescendingly.

Rory saw her mom's jaw tense and she could see Luke look uncomfortable. "His diner is really popular." She said. "Everyone in the town goes there daily."

"That may be true but..." Emily started.

"So Grandpa, how's business? Are you travelling anywhere any time soon?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter gratefully as her dad started talking about his travels which led to the end of the previous conversation.

"She's good." Luke said quietly to her.

"Oh yeh, the model of subtlety." Lorelai smirked back. "You ok?" She asked concerned.

Luke reached for his beer and took a gulp. "Yeh." He said.

"Just hang in there. It'll be over soon." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, it's very rude to whisper at the table." Emily said stiffly.

"Sorry mom." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Emily's eyes lit up. "That must be our special guest." She said.

"Guest?" Lorelai frowned, suspicious.

"I didn't know we were expecting anyone else." Richard said surprised.

Lorelai looked up as a dark haired man in a suit walked in.

"Peyton, how nice of you to join us!" Emily smiled. "Come and sit down. I'll get the maid to get you some food."

"Uh mom..." Lorelai said.

"Oh everyone, this is Peyton Sanders. Peyton, this is my daughter and granddaughter Lorelai and Rory and Lorelai's friend Luke." She said.

Lorelai's eyes narrowed. Was her mom really trying to set her up with someone infront of Luke? She glanced at Luke who had an impassive expression on his face.

"Peyton, why don't you sit opposite Lorelai?" Emily smiled sweetly.

"Sure." Peyton smiled and sat across from Lorelai. "Your mother's told me a lot about you." He said.

"She has, has she?" Lorelai gritted her teeth shooting her mother a look. "Well then she will have told you that Luke isn't just my friend." She said.

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked confused.

"Luke and I are dating. We have been for a couple of months now." She said.

"Oh.." Peyton said obviously surprised. "Uh...I didn't know."

"Obviously." Lorelai said. "Come on, we're leaving." She said standing up looking at Luke.

He nodded and stood up too.

"Lorelai!" Emily exclaimed. "It's rude to leave during dinner."

"No mom, what's rude is to invite my boyfriend to dinner and then demean him in every way possible and then try and set me up infront of him!" Lorelai said angrily.

"Oh please!" Emily said.

"And you seem to forget what Luke offered to do when Rory had been well you know." She said angrily. "Now if you want me to come back for future dinners, I expect an apology from you first. Rory, you coming hon?" She asked.

Rory nodded and stood up too.

"Lorelai.." Richard said.

"I'm sorry dad. I know you didn't know about this. But I have to leave right now or I'll say something I'll regret." Lorelai said. She then grabbed Luke's hand and then the three of them walked out.

When they were out by the jeep, they heard someone call out to them. They turned to see Peyton walking up to them. Lorelai felt Luke tense next to him. "We have to go, sorry." Lorelai told Peyton.

"I just want to say sorry. I didn't know you were already spoken for." He said.

Lorelai just nodded.

Peyton looked at Luke. "I'm sorry that you were put in an awkward position. I didn't mean to step into anything. I would never have come if I had known." He said.

Luke nodded. "It's fine. You weren't to know." He said gruffly.

Peyton nodded. "Thanks. Well I'll leave you to get home. I'm sorry." He said and then walked off to his car.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "You ok?" She asked worried.

"Let's just go." He said.

* * *

The drive back was quiet. Rory was sat in the back not really knowing what to say. She didn't know that her Grandma could be so mean.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the diner or do you want to come back to ours?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Don't mind." Luke said.

Lorelai looked over at him. "Luke, I'm so sorry. I never knew she would pull something like this." She said quietly. "But what she said was wrong. I don't want to be with anyone else. I love you."

Luke looked over at her and sighed. "How can she hate me so much?" He asked.

"I don't know but that's just her. I don't care what she thinks. This was why I didn't want to bring you tonight. I was scared she would say something and make you reconsider everything." She said. "Please Luke. Please say she hasn't managed to do that!" She pleaded.

Luke looked over and saw the worry in her eyes. He gave her a small smile. "Let's go back to yours." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

Luke nodded. "I meant what I said before the dinner. Your mother will never scare me away."

Lorelai let out a breath relieved. "Good." She smiled. "Because I don't think I could live without you." She admitted.

"Yeh well I do have the coffee." He gave her a little smirk.

"And the food." Rory quipped from the back.

They looked back, forgetting for a moment that she was in the car too. Rory smiled at them.

"Can we go home now?" She asked.

"Let's go." Lorelai smiled.

They got back to the Crap Shack. Lorelai went upstairs to change while Luke went into the kitchen to get a drink. Rory followed him.

"Luke?" She said quietly.

"Yeh?" He said turning round.

"Mom was being honest. I don't think she'd cope if you weren't around. I've never seen her this happy before." She said.

Luke looked round at her and gave her a small smile. "I know. And she makes me happy too. You both do." He said.

Rory gave him a small smile. "Don't let Grandma mess it all up. She's not right."

"Rory, I'm fine." He assured her.

"Really?" Rory asked quietly. "Mom needs you. We both do."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He said sincerely.

Rory smiled, relieved. "Good."

"You want a burger?" Luke smiled at her.

"Yes please." Rory grinned.

"Burger for me too please!" Lorelai said coming in, smiling. "And coffee."

Luke rolled his eyes but got cooking. He glanced back to the table where Lorelai and Rory were sat chatting and smiled when he saw them giggling. He went back to the burgers. He couldn't help that niggling thought in him that told him that Lorelai deserved better than him but hearing from both her and Rory that they needed him and wanted him in their lives helped a bit. He wanted this. He wanted to be a family. He suddenly felt arms go round his waist and he smiled when Lorelai leant her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." She said quietly.

He smiled. "I love you too."

 **Again, sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all your reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 16

"Coffee please!" Rory smiled coming up to the counter at Luke's.

"It's too late for your mom, not for you. How about I get you a juice?" Luke grunted.

"But I like coffee!" Rory pouted.

"Ah geez, I wish your mom hadn't taught you that." Luke grunted.

"Does it work?" Rory asked.

"I'll get your mug." Luke sighed.

"Thanks Luke!" Rory grinned.

As he brought back her coffee, Rory's phone went off.

"Out!" Luke said pointing to his cellphone sign.

"But..."

"Out!" He said.

"Fine.." Rory pouted and walked outside.

Luke watched her through the window and noticed Rory getting all hesitant and nervous. She then said something and sighed before coming back inside.

"Everything ok?" Luke asked.

"That was Sherry..." Rory said quietly.

"Sherry?" Luke questioned.

"Dad's fiance." Rory said.

"Oh.."

"She's gone into labour and all her friends have done a bunk and dad's away on business. She says he's on his way back but she's all alone at the moment. She asked if I could go. She was pretty hysterical." Rory said.

Luke looked at her and saw that she was hesitant. "She shouldn't expect you to have to deal with all of it. It's not fair on you." He said.

"I know but Gigi is going to be like my sister and Sherry is all alone and it's her first time. Mom said before how scared she was doing it on her own when she had me." Rory said. "It's just...I'm not great at hospitals." She said.

Luke sighed. He went to the kitchen. "Caesar, can you hold the fort for a few hours?" He asked.

"Sure." Caesar said.

Luke then grabbed his coat.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Coming with you. Come on, my truck's out front." He said.

"What?" Rory said surprised. "You don't need to. I mean I know it might be awkward when dad..." She said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going for you, not him." Luke said.

Rory smiled. "Thanks." She said quietly and followed him to the truck.

* * *

The drive there was quiet. Rory glanced across at Luke. "I really wasn't hinting anything." She said.

"I know." He assured her.

"It's just I'd normally ring mom but this would be too unfair on her." Rory said quietly.

Luke looked across at her. "And what about you?" He asked.

Rory shrugged. "I'm still mad at dad but Gigi will be my half sister. She hasn't done anything wrong." She said.

Luke nodded. "True. Siblings mean a lot." He said thinking about Liz.

Rory looked at him. "What's Jess' mom like?" She asked cautiously.

Luke sighed. "Liz...Well Liz was always sort of a wild person. She was fine as a kid but when we lost our mother, she started going down a not so good path." He said.

"Sorry..." Rory said quietly.

"Liz is Liz. She's still my sister. I'd do anything for her." He admitted. "Even if I don't agree with things she's done."

Rory nodded. They soon arrived at the hospital and they both headed to the maternity ward. Rory found out what room Sherry was in.

"I'll wait here." Luke said gesturing to some seats."

Rory nodded. She took a deep breath before disappearing inside.

While Luke was outside, his cell went off. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey!" Lorelai's chirpy voice said immediately putting a smile on his face.

"Hey." Luke smiled.

"Where are you? I've just come into the diner and Caesar sent you'd left for a few hours." She said.

"Uh yeh..." Luke said glancing towards Sherry's room. "Uh I'm at the hospital with Rory."

"Hospital? Oh my god, is Rory ok?" Lorelai exclaimed worried.

"Yeh she's fine. Sorry I didn't mean to worry you. She uh she was in the diner and she got a call from Sherry..." Luke said quietly.

"Chris' Sherry?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh, she's gone into labour and all her friends have done a bunk and Chris is apparently trying to get back from a business trip so she's all alone so Rory.." He said.

"Rory being the amazing kid she is agreed to go be with her." Lorelai said.

"Yeh." Luke said. "She was a bit hesitant and nervous so I offered to go with her."

"Thanks." Lorelai said. "I'll be there in a bit."

"No you don't have to come." Luke said surprised. "Rory said the reason she didn't tell you was that she thought it would be too unfair on you."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter's thoughtfulness. "I'm fine, Luke. Chris and I are in the past. I agree it might be a bit weird but I want to be there for Rory."

"Ok. If you're sure?" Luke said.

"I am. I'll see you in a bit." She said.

"Ok." Luke said.

"And Luke?"

"Yeh?"

"Thanks for looking out for her." Lorelai smiled.

"Always." He said.

* * *

Lorelai arrived there about 20 minutes later. After convincing Sherry with Rory to stop working and just concentrate on having a baby, she went outside and sat next to Luke.

"How's she doing?" Luke asked.

"She's scared. But she's doing ok. Now that she's stopped stressing about her work." Lorelai said.

"And how about you?" Luke asked.

"I'm ok." Lorelai nodded.

"Really?"

Lorelai looked at him and smiled. "Yeh I'm ok. Thanks."

Luke smiled. "Good."

Rory then came along with two coffees and a tea. "Here." She said giving them to them.

"Thanks hon." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeh thanks." Luke said.

Just then Chris came rushing into the ward. "Did I miss it?" He exclaimed.

"No you made it." Rory said. "Sherry's in there." She said pointing to the room.

As soon as he went inside, they were wheeling Sherry out to go to the delivery room.

"Are you coming in with us sir?" One of the midwives asked.

"Try and stop me. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He smiled holding onto Sherry's hand.

Luke saw the flash of hurt on Lorelai and Rory's faces. He took hold of Lorelai's hand and squeezed it. She smiled back at him.

"Uh we'll wait here." Rory called after them.

"Yeh have fun!" Lorelai called.

Rory turned to her and smirked. "Have fun?"

"Well..." She shrugged.

Rory sighed and sat back down. "I guess now we wait..."

"Yeh.." Lorelai said sitting back down with Luke.

"You know, you two can go back if you want." Rory said.

"It's fine." Lorelai smiled at her.

"But mom..." Rory said.

"I'm fine hon. Really." She assured her.

Rory nodded. "It is weird though isn't it?" She said quietly.

Lorelai nodded. "A bit."

* * *

About an hour later, Chris came back and for the first time he noticed Luke. "What's he doing here?"

"He gave Rory a lift and stayed with her." Lorelai said trying to bite back some words.

"So am I a sister?" Rory asked changing the subject.

Chris smiled and nodded. "Do you want to come meet her?" He asked.

Rory glanced at her mom who gave her an encouraging nod. "Yeh." She said getting up.

"Lor?" Chris asked, ignoring Luke.

"Maybe later." Lorelai said not missing the disappointed look on Chris' face. "Rory should meet her first."

Chris just nodded and walked off with Rory.

They returned a bit later. "Lor want to come meet her now?" Chris asked.

"Sure." She said but she grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him up with her. "Come on babe." She said.

Chris awkwardly followed them. They stood outside the nursery and Chris pointed out Gigi to them.

"Cute." Lorelai smiled.

"Isn't she? She's perfect." Chris smiled.

Luke felt Lorelai tense next to him. "Rory was perfect." She said quietly.

"Uh I should be getting back to the diner. Caesar could have burnt it down or something." He said.

"Yeh I should be getting back as well. I told Michel I wouldn't be long." She said. Lorelai looked at Chris and gave him a genuine smile. "Congratulations." She said.

Luke and Lorelai then headed back to the waiting room where Rory was and then the three of them headed back to Stars Hollow. Luke dropped Lorelai off at the inn.

"I think I might go home for a bit." Rory said.

"Yeh sure. But maybe you could come to the diner first for a few minutes? I have something I want to ask you." Luke said awkwardly.

 **A bit of a cliffhanger there! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for your reviews! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 17

Luke and Rory entered the diner. Luke checked with Caesar that everything was ok before heading to the stairs. He turned round to see a confused looking Rory watching him. "Come on. I want to show you something as well." He said.

"Uh ok.." Rory said. She followed him upstairs wondering what on earth was going on.

"You, put that down. I need to talk to you too." Luke said taking Jess' book and putting it on the table.

"Hey!" Jess said indignantly.

"Stop complaining. You're lucky I'm not grounding you for skiving your diner responsibilities." Luke said going over to the safe and starting to open it.

Jess looked at Rory. "Do you know what he's going on about?" He asked.

"Nope. I was just told that he wanted to ask me something and show me something." Rory said.

"Geez Uncle Luke, don't you think that's a little inappropriate?" Jess smirked.

"Shut it you." Luke growled before opening the safe and pulling out a little velvet box.

"Ok now that is inappropriate to proposition your girlfriend's daughter." Jess smirked.

"Jess!" Luke warned. He turned to Rory who was looking stunned looking at the box he was holding.

"Is that...?" Rory asked quietly.

Luke opened it for her to see. "It was my mother's ring." He said. "Come and sit down, Rory." He said going over to the couch. Rory followed and sat down next to him. "Ok..." He said awkwardly. "Uh I wanted to ask for your...uh get your uh...ah geez, I'm not very good at this sorry." He said nervously.

Rory gave him a small smile. "You want to ask mom to marry you." She said.

Luke nodded. "Yeh." He said nervously. "But uh I wanted your permission first. I know you normally get the father's permission first but you know as well as me how the dinner went on Friday..." He rambled. He took a deep breath. "You and your mom have always come as a package deal so I guess what I'm asking is if you'll accept me into your family?" He asked nervously.

Rory glanced at Jess who was even staying quiet for once. She looked back at Luke and smiled. "If there was one person that I would want as my step-dad, it would be you." She smiled.

"But Max, your dad..." Luke said.

"Max was great. He loved mom and he's one of the very few guys who took me and mom as a package deal but him and mom were never meant to be." Rory said. "And dad, well he's got his own family now." She said. She looked at Luke. "Over the years I've been growing up, you have been that one person who has never let me down. You've been a constant in our lives. You were sort of a father figure for me." She admitted. "How can I accept you into the family when you're already part of it?" She smiled.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief, touched by her words. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

"Mom's going to treasure that ring." Rory smiled.

"She has to say yes first." Luke chuckled nervously.

"Are you kidding me? She'd say yes in a heartbeat. She'd marry you tomorrow if she could." Rory laughed.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Luke, mom loves you. I've never seen her this happy before. She'll say yes." Rory smiled.

Luke let out another breath and nodded. He then turned to Jess. "I'd like to ask your permission too." He said.

"What?" Jess said surprised.

"You're part of my family and I want you to feel comfortable with the person I spend it with." Luke said. "I told myself I wouldn't ask if either of you didn't want me to."

Jess was genuinely surprised. His mom had never asked him what he thought about her many boyfriends but now Luke was saying he'd sacrifice his happiness to make him happy. He gave him a small smile and a nod. "Who would annoy me if Lorelai wasn't around?" He said.

Luke smiled, obviously relieved. "Thank you."

"When are you going to ask her?" Rory asked.

"I don't know yet." Luke admitted. "I was thinking maybe on her birthday." He said.

Rory smiled. "It would be her best birthday present ever."

Luke nodded. He got up and put the ring back into his safe. "I'll give you a lift home." He said to Rory. "You, go help Caesar." Luke said to Jess.

"Fine." Jess rolled his eyes and headed downstairs after them.

* * *

Luke drove into the driveway of the Crap Shack. He got out and went round to help Rory out. "So uh I guess I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?" He said.

"Probably. We've run out of coffee." Rory grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes. "You're too like your mom." He said.

"Thanks!" Rory grinned.

Luke shook his head but gave her a little smirk. "I better get back. Make sure Jess hasn't snuck back upstairs." He said.

Rory nodded. She hesitated for a moment but then gave him a hug. "I can't wait for you to become my step-dad." She smiled sincerely.

Luke smiled and reciprocated the house. "I can't wait to be your step-dad." He said ruffling her hair a bit. He smiled at her and then headed round to the driver's seat in the truck as Rory headed towards the house. "Not a word to your mom!" He called.

"My lips are sealed!" Rory smiled. "Although you do know when the town find out, they're going to want to throw you a party!" She grinned.

"Ah geez, they won't will they?" Luke groaned.

"Miss Patty, Babette, Sookie?" Rory said.

Luke groaned. "So long as I don't have to sit on a throne!" He said.

Rory grinned. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeh see ya." Luke said. He watched her disappear into the house before driving back to the diner.

* * *

Rory went inside the house which was still empty. Her mom would be back later from the inn. She tried doing some studying but couldn't really concentrate. She tried watching some tv but she got restless. She had to tell someone or she was going to explode. She grabbed her cell and dialled a familiar.

"Hey Mary!" Tristan answered.

"Luke's going to propose to my mom!" Rory exclaimed.

"Wow!" Tristan smiled. "So I'm assuming you're happy about this?" He laughed.

"Yeh and mom's going to be so happy!" Rory beamed. "He just asked my permission to ask her!"

"That's great news!" Tristan smiled, happy for them.

"I just had to tell someone! Obviously I can't tell mom! But you breathe a word of it to anyone and Luke will kill me and then I will kill you. Got it?" She said.

"Got it." He chuckled.

Rory let out a contented sigh.

"Feeling better?" Tristan smirked.

"Yeh." Rory grinned. "Anyway I should really do some studying. I couldn't concentrate earlier." She said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then." Tristan smiled.

"Yeh see you." Rory smiled and hung up. She looked round the room and looked at the photos on the fireplace. Most of them were of her and her mom but there were a couple with Luke in. She smiled, knowing there would probably be more of him up there in the future. She slowly walked to her room to do her studying.

 **So what do you think? :D Please keep your reviews coming and let me know! They really do mean so much for me! I can't believe I'm nearly at 100! :D Thank you! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thought I'd treat you to another chapter tonight! ;)**

Chapter 18

Lorelai came downstairs and found mallomars on the table reading 'Happy Birthday Lorelai' on it and smiled knowing Rory had done it for her. She then heard knocking on the back door so she opened it.

"Your slave is here." Luke said.

"And where was the french maid outfit I requested?" Lorelai joked.

"I've got it on under the plaid." Luke joked.

"Why don't you take your plaid off then?" Lorelai grinned.

"Maybe later." Luke smirked.

"Dirty!" Lorelai grinned.

Luke rolled her eyes and noticed the table. "What the hell is that?" He asked.

"My birthday mallomars." Lorelai said.

"She says that like I should just know this." Luke said.

"Here." She said giving him the list.

Luke worked through the list and managed to get most of the jobs done. When he came downstairs, he found Lorelai in the kitchen eating the mallomars. He smirked. "Get hungry?" He asked.

"It's hard work being the birthday girl!" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically.

"I have no doubt." Luke smirked.

"You finished?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep, everything fixed." He smiled.

"Cool thanks! You heading back to the diner?" She asked.

"Yeh but I'll close early. I'll make you a birthday dinner. Make sure you're back by 6." He said.

"Why? You got me an amazing birthday present?" Lorelai grinned.

"Maybe." Luke said.

"What is it?" She grinned excitedly.

"Now that would be telling." Luke smirked giving her a peck on the lips. "Don't be late." He said and then he left to go to the diner.

Lorelai smiled, ate a few more mallomars and then headed off to work herself.

* * *

At 6, Lorelai arrived back and let herself in. She found Rory and Jess in the living room. "Luke cooking?" She asked.

"Nope." Rory said.

"No?" Lorelai frowned confused. "I thought he was making dinner?"

"Yeh he is. But he wanted us to give you this first." Rory said handing her a piece of paper.

Lorelai took it confused and read it. _This is where you keep your drink of death_ _._ Her eyes lit up. "He made me a scavenger hunt?" She asked excitedly.

"Looks like it." Rory said. "Go and solve it. Apparently there's a surprise at the end of it." She smiled, knowing exactly what Luke had planned. She smirked when she watched her mom rush round excitedly reading and finding the clues.

Lorelai then came rushing up to them. "The last one says to go to you and Jess. Do you have a clue or something?" She asked.

"Nope. But we know where it ends." Rory grinned. Her and Jess then stood up and led her over to the door. "Over there." Rory said pointing towards the chuppah.

Lorelai gasped. Stood over by the chuppah was Luke in his normal plaid flannel and jeans but he had laid out candles around the chuppah. She turned to look at Rory. "What is going on?" She asked.

"Go and find out." Rory laughed.

"You two know something!" Lorelai accused them.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Bye!" Rory grinned disappearing back inside with Jess to give them some privacy.

Lorelai walked slowly over to Luke. "Luke, what is this?" She asked still stunned at the effort he had gone to.

"Your surprise." Luke smiled.

"I thought the scavenger hunt was my surprise." She said.

"There's one more." He smiled. "Come here." He said holding out his hand.

Lorelai joined him under the chuppah. "Luke..." She said.

"Lorelai, I love you so much." He said. "I've never felt like this with anyone before. It just feels like my life isn't complete when you're not in it and I'm not with you. I never want that to happen so..." He said, pulling a box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai said stunned, feeling tears start to roll down her face.

"I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. So..." He said taking a deep breath, opening the box revealing the ring. "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai repeated wiping some of her tears away, happy tears.

"Will you...?"

"Yes." Lorelai smiled.

"You don't have to say it so quickly..." Luke said.

"Yes." Lorelai said quickly, her smile turning into a beam.

"You can take a minute to think..." Luke said not believing it.

"No!" Lorelai laughed. "Luke, yes I will marry you!"

Luke finally managed to smile. He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. He then got off and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you so much." Lorelai smiled.

"I love you too." Luke smiled.

"We're getting married." Lorelai grinned.

"Yeh we are." Luke smiled.

They were interrupted by deliberate coughing behind them. They turned round to find Rory beaming and Jess smirking on the porch.

"You knew!" Lorelai accused.

"Yeh we did!" Rory grinned. "Luke asked for our permission to ask you."

"You what?" Lorelai asked stunned turning to Luke.

"Yeh well..." Luke shrugged, blushing a bit.

"When?" Lorelai asked.

"Last week. And boy it's been hard to keep it from you!" Rory grinned. "I'm so happy for you!" She squealed.

Lorelai finally lost it and ran up to the porch and started jumping around excitedly with Rory. Luke chuckled as he then watched as she started interrogating both Rory and Jess about how much they knew about the proposal, disappearing inside the house. Luke heard movement behind him and turned and saw Babette running away from her house quickly. "Ah geez..." He groaned, knowing that their news would be all round town by the end of the day.

"Come on Luke!" Lorelai called coming outside. "Your fiancée and soon to be stepdaughter are hungry!" She grinned.

Luke smiled and followed her in. He'd worry about the town later. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment.

 **So I hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all your reviews! Can't believe I'm over 100 reviews! :D**

Chapter 19

"What do you think?" Lorelai grinned at Luke as her and Rory sat at the counter in the diner.

"I am not wearing my baseball cap and nothing else at our wedding." Luke smirked.

"But shouldn't brides get what they want on their wedding day?" Lorelai pouted.

Rory spotted Jess come downstairs and lean against the counter at the end and start reading his book. "Ok I'm going to leave you two to fight this out because I don't really want to be here to find out where this conversation goes." Rory said and went down and sat with Jess.

"What are they talking about?" Jess asked.

"You don't want to know." Rory said.

Jess smirked. "Coffee?"

"Please." Rory smiled.

Jess turned round to get the coffee jug and turned back round and poured it into a mug for her. He saw a man approach the counter.

"Excuse me?" The man said.

"I'll just be a minute." Jess said.

"You're Jess right?" The man said.

Jess frowned. "Depends who's asking."

"I'm Jimmy. I'm uh your dad." Jimmy said nervously.

Before Jess could have the time to say anything, Luke had come round the counter, grabbed hold of Jimmy and threw him out.

"You can't stop me seeing him!" Jimmy argued.

"Yes I can!" Luke growled. "Stay away from him." He said slamming the door behind him.

"You can't do that!" Jess suddenly spoke up.

"Jess, that man..." Luke said.

"I know who he is! You don't have the right to throw him out though!" Jess glared at him. He then grabbed him coat and stormed out.

"Jess!" Luke exclaimed.

"Leave me alone!" Jess said angrily and slammed the door after him.

Luke angrily went back behind the counter and furiously started wiping it.

"Luke.." Lorelai said softly.

"I'm not going to let that man mess up Jess' life again! He's finally doing well. I won't let him ruin it!" Luke said angrily.

Lorelai sighed. "Hon, it's Jess' choice if he wants to speak to his dad. Maybe he has some questions that he wants answering?" She said.

Luke sighed. "I just...I know Jess doesn't care but I care about him. I don't want Jimmy to hurt him."

"I think Jess can handle himself." Lorelai assured him. "And he does know he has you. I've seen a difference in him."

"I guess..." Luke said quietly.

"I need to go to the inn but I'll see you later yeh? At the party..." Lorelai asked.

"Yeh see you later." He said giving her a quick peck. "I wish the town wasn't throwing us a party today.

* * *

Jess followed his dad down towards the lake. "Why did you come here?" Jess asked.

Jimmy turned round in surprise. "Jess..."

"Why did you come here?" Jess repeated.

"I...I wanted to see you. You're my son." He said.

"You walked out on us!" Jess said angrily. "You left Liz with a baby and ran off! Do you know what I've had to go through? She couldn't cope!"

Jimmy sighed. "You have every right to be angry at me." He said.

"Too right I do!" Jess glared at him. "So what did you really come back for? If you really wanted to see me that much, you could have come years ago! You knew where we lived in New York." He said.

"I've sorted myself out. I wasn't mature enough to be a dad back then. I wouldn't have been a good dad." Jimmy said. "But I managed to sort myself out and I wanted to..."

"Wanted to what? Want me to go live with you? Wanted to finally be a dad to me?" Jess said angrily.

Jimmy hesitated and looked down at the ground ashamed.

"Yeh I didn't think so." Jess glared at him. "You know what, I can't deal with this. I'm actually starting to sort myself out too. I've got my own life."

"What, with Luke?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeh with Luke! And you know what? He's ten times the man you are!" Jess shouted. "Go back to your wonderful life and just leave me alone. I don't need you." He said angrily and then stormed off leaving Jimmy standing on the bridge by the lake.

Jess stormed off and found a bench in the square. He couldn't face going back to the diner yet. He sat down on it and tried to stop himself lashing out. He felt someone sit down next to him and he looked up to see Lorelai. "What?" He grunted.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Fine." Jess said.

"Yeh you really look it." Lorelai said.

"He just wanted to see me. He didn't want to make up for anything. He didn't want to suddenly be my dad. He didn't even say sorry." Jess said quietly. "He just wanted to see me and then he was going to run off to his so called amazing life he's finally made for himself."

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said sympathetically.

Jess looked at her. "Why do you care?"

Lorelai sighed. "You know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye but you're Luke's family. You're about to become part of my family." She said. "I've noticed the change in you. I know you're trying. I do care, Jess, whatever you think."

"Sorry." Jess said.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear Jess Mariano say sorry?" Lorelai joked.

Jess smirked. "Yeh well don't get used to it."

Lorelai smiled at him. "You know Luke only threw your dad out because he cares about you too. He loves you Jess. He wants to look after you."

"I know." Jess said quietly.

Lorelai smiled. "Well then maybe you can stop by our engagement party tonight and let him know that. He thinks he's ruined everything." She said.

Jess just nodded.

"Well I should get going or Michel's going to have a tantrum. See you later." Lorelai smiled. She then stood up and walked off, leaving Jess to sit there and think.

* * *

That evening, Lorelai and Luke were stood in the town square surrounded by all their friends, music blaring out courtesy of Lane. Lorelai saw Luke looking round. "He'll come." She said.

"I haven't seen him all day. I've messed up." Luke sighed. "I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me. It was just seeing him waltz in like nothing was wrong."

"It's ok." Lorelai assured. "Jess will come. He won't miss it." She said, really hoping Jess wouldn't go back on his word.

"Yeh maybe.." Luke sighed. "You want another drink?" He asked.

"Yeh thanks." Lorelai smiled. She watched Luke walk off to get her one. Lorelai looked round through the crowd and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jess walking towards the party. "Good boy.." She smiled quietly.

Luke got the drinks and decided to sit down for a minute. He suddenly saw someone sit down next to him. "Jess..." He said.

"Hey.." Jess said.

"Look, Jess, you were right. I had no right to throw your dad out earlier." Luke said awkwardly. "It's just..."

"He's a deadbeat?" Jess finished for him. "Yeh I kind of got that.."

"I'm sorry." Luke said. He glanced round. "So...where is he?"

Jess shrugged. "Don't really care. I said all I wanted to. Don't care what he does now."

"You ok?" Luke asked.

"I'll live." Jess said. "Besides, I have you." He said glancing at him. "Right?"

Luke smiled. "Right."

"Then I don't need him." Jess said.

Luke shuffled awkwardly. "Uh I want to ask you something." He said.

Jess looked at him. "Ok.."

"Well uh you know I'm getting married.." He said nervously.

"I was there at the proposal." Jess smirked.

"Yeh...uh..well I was wondering if you'd..uh..like to be my best man?" Luke asked.

Jess was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeh, well I mean, I don't want to have to ask Kirk." He joked, trying not to make it seem like a big deal.

Jess smirked. "Well I guess, to save you from Kirk.." He said.

"Yeh?" Luke said happily. "Good. That's good. Thanks."

Jess gave him a small smile. Suddenly a slow song came on. "I think your fiancée's looking for you." Jess nodded towards Lorelai who was walking towards their table.

"Fancy a dance?" Lorelai smiled.

"Sure." Luke smiled standing up and taking her hand.

Jess watched them go off to the dance floor and start to waltz.

"They're good together, aren't they?" Rory smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Yeh not bad." Jess nodded.

Rory smiled at him. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeh I'm good." He said. "Dads are overrated, right?"

"Oh yeh..." Rory said thinking about her own dad. She watched her mom laugh at something Luke had said and she smiled. "We have Luke. We're lucky."

"Yeh.." Jess said. "Tristan not here?" He asked.

"He's coming a bit later." Rory smiled.

"Cool." Jess said. "You know I'm happy for you right?"

Rory smiled at him. "Thanks."

"I guess since we're about to be step cousins, it would have sort of been a bit gross if we had hooked up." Jess smirked.

Rory laughed. "Yeh I guess so."

"Looks like your guy's arrived." Jess said nodding towards to where Tristan was. He saw Rory's face light up as she spotted him. He smiled. "Go on. Go have a dance with him."

"You sure?" Rory asked.

"I'll be fine." Jess said.

Rory smiled. "See you later." She said rushing off.

Jess smiled as she watched her go over to Tristan and they went onto the dance floor. He looked around and suddenly spotted a figure in the distance watching. He then saw Jimmy turn and walk away slowly. He sighed. He didn't need him. He finally had a life and he was determined not to mess it up this time.

 **Hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	20. Author's note

Sorry not a chapter! Just a quick note that from now on I'm going to be focussing on one story at a time as I'm getting too stressed with all of them going on at the same time, my fault I know! Anyway, I'm going to be focussing on this one and once I've finished this one, I will go back to the others and finish another and so on. Hope that makes sense and hope I haven't let you all down too much! I really appreciate all the support you've been giving me so thank you. :) x


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for your reviews! Just to say I'm going away this weekend so won't be able to update until Sunday evening, sorry! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 20

"So are you going to tell them?" Rory asked her mom as they stood outside the Gilmore Mansion.

"Probably not." Lorelai said.

"Mom..." Rory said. "Remember what happened with Max!"

"Yeh but they're not exactly going to be thrilled, are they? You saw them last dinner." Lorelai said.

"I know but if they see you're serious..." Rory said. "Mom why don't you just get it over with and tell them or else they're going to find out another way?"

Lorelai sighed. "Fine..."

"I could tell them I'm going to Yale today as well if it helps? Then they might be in a happy mood." Rory suggested.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you just tell them you're going to Yale and I say nothing?" Lorelai said.

"Mom..."

"Yeh I know.." Lorelai pouted.

Suddenly the door opened and Emily was stood there. "Are you two going to stand here all evening or were you going to ring the doorbell?" She asked.

"Hi Grandma!" Rory smiled going in and giving her a hug.

"Hello Rory." Emily smiled.

"Hi Mom." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai." She nodded.

They went through to the living room where Richard was sat. They greeted him and then had drinks. They chatted a bit before dinner was announced so they went through to the dining room.

"So anything new?" Emily asked.

"Well actually..." Rory said. "I got my college acceptance letters back. Harvard, Princeton and Yale. And after taking time to decide, I'm going to Yale." She said.

Richard and Emily exchanged glances and then looked at Rory. Rory smiled at them. She suddenly saw their faces break into smiles and they got up simultaneously to give her a hug and then go off to ring their friends to boast.

Rory looked across at her mom. "See they're happy. When they come back it's your go." She said.

After a few minutes, Emily and Richard returned to the table and started chatting excitedly about Yale, Richard talking about all the landmarks there. Rory smiled at them and then glanced at her mom. "Actually, Grandma, Grandpa, mom has something to tell you." She said.

Emily and Richard turned to look at Lorelai. "Well? What is it?" Emily asked.

"Uh..well..." Lorelai said. She looked down at Luke's mother's ring. She slowly took it off the finger she had it on and slowly put it on the proper finger. "On my birthday, uh...Luke proposed..." She said nervously. "I said yes." She said looking at her parents who weren't saying anything. "I'm getting married." She said. Still her parents said nothing. She looked over at Rory. "Am I speaking english? I did say that out loud right?" She asked to which Rory nodded.

"So you're getting married to the diner man?" Emily asked.

"His name's Luke. And yes." Lorelai said.

"So you're actually going to make it to the church this time?" Emily said spitefully.

Lorelai bit her tongue and gritted her teeth. "Yes mom. This is going to happen and nothing you say or do will stop it. I love Luke and he loves me and we are going to get married. Luke's different to Max." She said firmly.

"He is definitely different to a well qualified teacher." Emily said. "Well it's your life. You don't listen to me anything." She said and then just got up and left the room.

Lorelai sighed. She glanced at her dad. "Dad?" She said quietly. "I'm really happy about it. I really want this and this is going to happen. I love Luke so much." She said.

Richard put down his cutlery and looked at his daughter. "This is really what you want? He makes you happy?"

"Very happy." Lorelai nodded.

"And how about you, Rory? Do you approve of this?" Richard asked turning to his granddaughter.

Rory nodded. "Luke's great, Grandpa. He even asked for my permission to ask mom before he did it. He wanted my blessing first." She smiled.

Richard was surprised. "He did?"

"Yeh." Rory smiled. "He wouldn't have asked if I had said no. But he's been part of our family for so long anyway. This will just make it official."

"Well who am I to go against it then?" He said. He looked at Lorelai and gave her a small smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you dad." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

After dinner, Lorelai and Rory headed home. Emily hadn't returned for the rest of the meal but Lorelai had expected that. She didn't care what her mother thought. It wouldn't stop her from marrying Luke.

They went inside the Crap Shack and Lorelai spotted Rory's yearbook out on the table in the living room. "Oooh did you get this today?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Yeh." Rory said heading into the kitchen.

Lorelai picked it up and opened it. "Someone's popular!" She called.

"Everyone signs everyone's yearbook. It's what we do." Rory called back.

"When were you in South Pacific?" Lorelai asked.

"What?"

"Some girl called Shauna thinks you were in South Pacific!"

"Oh she tends to get people mixed up!" Rory called.

Lorelai smiled as she read messages from Tristan, Paris, Madeline and Louise and even Jess had signed it even though he didn't go to Chilton. She then noticed a few similar messages and a small smile appeared on her face. She walked into the kitchen where Rory was getting a drink. "Hey funny thing, a lot of them are calling you valedictorian. Is that some sort of dirty code for something?" She asked.

Rory didn't say anything and turned round to face her.

"Were you named valedictorian?" Lorelai smiled softly.

"Yeh and you know what that means? One more stupid speech to write!" Rory exclaimed.

"Look, I'm going to let you stress out and study as much as you want but after your last exam, we are going to celebrate this because this is amazing." Lorelai smiled proudly.

"Yeh?" Rory said quietly, giving her a small smile.

"Yeh. Come here." Lorelai smiled pulling her into a hug. "You have no idea how proud I am of you."

"Thanks mom." Rory smiled.

"Ok you can go study now." Lorelai smiled. "Go make yourself crazy."

Rory smirked. "Thanks. And then I think I'm going to go straight to bed. Night." She said.

"Night hon." Lorelai smiled. She watched her daughter disappear into her bedroom so she went to the living room. She picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello?" Luke answered.

"Hey!" Lorelai smiled.

"Hey! How was dinner?" Luke asked.

"It was ok." Lorelai said.

"How did your parents take it? You did tell them right?" Luke asked.

"Yeh I did." Lorelai sighed. "Dad was ok. Mom was well mom." She said.

"Didn't take it well?" Luke grimaced.

"Not really but I don't care what she thinks. Nothing's going to stop me from marrying you." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai..." Luke said.

"I'm fine, Luke." She assured him. "Mom reacted how I thought she would. Now let's talk about something happy. I have something to share with you." She smiled.

"Yeh, what?" He asked.

"Rory was named valedictorian!" Lorelai beamed proudly.

"Yeh? That's great!" Luke smiled. "Tell her congratulations from me. She deserves it."

"I will." Lorelai smiled.

"I should go. I've got an early delivery tomorrow." Luke said.

"Ok." Lorelai said.

"See you for breakfast?" He asked.

"You bet!" Lorelai smiled.

"Ok night Lorelai." He smiled.

"Night Luke."

"I love you." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled. Him saying that still gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside her. "Love you too." She said. She then hung up and she knew she had a giddy smile on her face but she didn't care. She settled down to watch some tv.

 **So sort of a filler chapter there but the next one may be Rory's graduation! :) Please keep the reviews coming as I love hearing what you think! Thanks! :)**


End file.
